


You can't hide the lies

by nunu82



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Love, M/M, Monsta x save kihyun, OT6, Violence at one point, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 32,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunu82/pseuds/nunu82
Summary: An incident that leaves a boy alone, lost forever. His idols monsta x try and save him from the world, but can't they protect Kihyun or will they lose him just as he begins to fall in love.- angst- fluff- Showki- Joohyuk- Wonkyun
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu & Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: mx shownu and Kihyun





	1. Prologue

— Kihyun's POV—-

I was just finishing uploading my tweet, when Jackson motioned me to put my phone away and look towards one of the staff members  
I was just finishing uploading my tweet, when Jackson motioned me to put my phone away and look towards one of the staff members.

"3, 2, 1.. Okay guys head on out to the stage now it's all yours good luck" The producer shouted over the loud crowds cheering from behind the curtain. She was visibly sweating, and her headpiece was slowly slipping from around her head. She looked nervous, but it's not like she was performing she had one job to do.

"We have got this! Let's go out and kill it" JB said as he ushered all of us up to the stage. Finally the chance we've been waiting for, the biggest dance final in korea, we could win this.

Nodding my head, we all dashed onto the main centre of the stage. My heart was beating, hands clammy and my head was racing through with lyrics and dance moves.  
The start of shine forever started playing, and without realising my body had already started to move to the music performing the dance routine we had been practising for weeks.

————Third person pov ———-

From the crowds there were huge cheers as the dance group Got7 performed their cover of shine forever by monsta x on stage.  
The audience was full of family members and friends who wailed in support as the group reached the second chorus.  
However there were people in the audience who would never let the group finish the routine.  
Four men ran out from the audience, down past the judges panel and straight for the stage. Yet the group didn't stop they carried on dancing thinking it was some crazy fans, but they were far from that.

The men pulled back their coats and revealed a chest or wires and dynamite. From then on it went in slow motion, screams echoed the hall, a grey cloud of dust consumed the room and people frantically tried to exit the hall.

—————————————————————-

***TV News***

"Now onto our main story of tonight, the local dance troupe Got7 are among many of the fallen and casualties to have lost their lives tonight. What we know so far is a local terrorist group name unknown caused a catastrophic bombing tonight while the group were performing which has killed many civilians in the audience as well as apparent members in the group. So far the numbers are 19 dead, 27 in hospital and 8 missing. Please keep listening to the program for more updates, but please keep safe with loved ones at this upsetting time" Back to you Sehun in the studio.

"That's right Mr Kim, hold your loved ones closer tonight. But also if you have information regarding the attack please contact the police on 61016"

Wonho flicked the channel over onto a random show, then placing the remote down on the sofa next to him.  
"Why would someone even do this?" Chankyun breathed out across from hoseok placing his head in his hand.

The band mates were sat all on the sofa at one point discussing future albums but now the talk of the recent events.

Jooheon wrapped his arm around the youngest member and engulfed him in a hug.

"there are just some bad people in the world kyunie" Minhyuk called out moving closer to hyungwon who he was sitting next to.

"Hey guys, on the facebook there's a video going around that apparently they were performing shine forever as the attack happened. Apparently they were big fans of our music." Shownu stated handing his phone to wonho as he took his seat next to him.

"Omg, I feel awful" Changkyun whispered from behind his hands.

"Me too" Jooheon now clinging onto the boy, replied.

"We have to be able to do something"

"I agree" Shownu asked. "let's just wait till morning and see what happens, in the mean time text your families hyungs. I'm going to head to bed and look into more of this group" The eldest said taking his phone back from wonho and heading out the room.

"Night hyung" Was all that he could hear as he walked up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 1

—-Kihyuns pov—-  
I could hear voices coming from different directions around me but i couldn't see, move or even breathe.   
It felt like something was wrapped around my neck but yet I couldn't imagine what it was or try to feel it.

All I could focus on was the aching pain coming from the random areas of my body and the pounding in my head.

The voices didn't help with the pain either, but they weren't clear enough for me to hear anyway. 

—-Third person POV——

A doctor walked in to check on the small boy who was lying still in the hospital bed. The room was of an average size, featuring a large window on the left wall which showed the city below. But the window was hard to see out of as sympathy cards and flowers were filling up the window ledge space.

The doctor walked over to the small screen located above the bed to check the health of kihyun.

"How is it looking, Dr Min" A younger nurse said as she joined the two in the room.

"The brain waves are picking up showing activity in the head but it's unclear how much damage has been done up there" The male exhaled as he looked down at the boy below.

"I feel so bad for him, I can't even imagine what's going to happen when he wakes"

"Don't worry about it for now let's just wait till that hurdle gets here" The man reassured his co worker as they both then exited the room leaving the younger alone.

—- 10 days after the attack ——

"Kihyun, Kihyun! Take it slow, your eyes need to adjust to the light in the room." One nurse spoke as the brown haired boy awoke from his slumber causing a number of hospital workers to run into his room.

"Whoa hang on, don't rush up too fast" You'll make yourself dizzy.

"Take it easy, your bo—

"What happened? Where am I ? what's going on?" Kihyun whispered as he opened both his eyes and leaned up from the bed. He put his hands to his head only to realise his arms were in bandages.

"what? what's goi— Kihyun was cut off by the doctor who rushed to his side and ushered him to lye down.

—— Kihyuns POV——

I was trying to understand everything but nothing made sense around me. My hands and legs were in bandages, I am in hospital and there are hundreds of cards and flowers on the widow and chair in the room.  
"Kihyun we know this can be distressing but we need you to calm down before we speak or talk to you"

"I am calm!" I accidentally shouted at the man whoa trying to get me to lye down.

"Look calm down we're here to help, we're going to bring in Nayeon she will explain everything okay?"

"Right.." I exhaled. Watching as the doctors left I looked over to the cards sat on the window ledge.   
It was hard to make out what they said but it looked like "sorry" or "sympathy" cards.

Did people think I had died? Why?

I don't remember anything, actually I think I remember being somewhere unfamiliar but my head hurts everything I try thinking about what happened to make me end up here.

But before I could think about it further, a young looking lady knocked on the open door, a small smile plastered on her face.

"Mr Yoo, hello how are you this afternoon ?"

"Not great can you please explain to me what is going on ? also where are my parents? do they know i'm here?" I noticed she winced ever so slightly as i said parents.

"Mr Yoo this is what I am here to talk to you about please listen to me and let me finish." The women who I think was called Nayeom said. As she came and sat on the end of my bed.

I didn't respond instead just giving her a puzzled expression.

"Last Saturday, yourself and fellow dance members participated in the final of the dance competition." I tried to remember what she was talking about but it was just a blur. "Unfortunately during your performance. I am sorry but a small number of individuals came close to the stage and" She looked down at her lap, and wiped a tear from her eye.

I didn't even realise she was crying.

"They caused a bombing, which killed your mother and father as well as some of your band mates, however one is still in intensive care"

I felt sick to my stomach, my heart started to race and I couldn't think straight. This couldn't be true she's lying, this couldn't be.

——Third person POV—-

Anyone outside the hospital room would be able to hear the wails and cries coming from the boy inside.

"Your lying!! Get out" Kihyun yelled at nayeon, startling the women.

"Kihyun please listen we're here for-"

"No get away this isn't true stop pretending" The boy yelled again causing her to get up from the bed and make her way to the door.

"Kihyun please it's going to be okay you just need-

"To calm down that's what the doctors said too !! Don't tell me what I can and can't do when i've just been given that news!" He put his head in his hands and curled up into his blankets letting out his emotions.

Nayeon had closed the door and let a few tears flow down as the other doctors looked from the small window on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

—— 2 days since kihyun found out ——

** Kihyun didn't delete all the apps keeping just twitter for any updates on the case   
** Kihyun didn't delete all the apps keeping just twitter for any updates on the case. **

Kihyun hadn't been eating or talking to any of the doctors who would come in and out on the daily. Everytime they would greet him or ask him how he was he'd just show a forced smile and then look back down to his blankets or the window.

"Kihyun, please try to eat just the pot of rice today. You need food to get better and heal" A nurse spoke as she watched the boy lock his phone and toss it on the covers at the end of his bed.

"I don't want to" She was startled at the response as he hasn't spoken since he found out. "Where's nayeon?" He bluntly asked.

The nurse looked startled and closed her eyes in an attempt to remember the lady. As the last couple of days many people and visitors had come in and out of the ward. And she was still surprised the the boy was talking.

"She has blonde hair, and was dressed in smart clothes? She broke the news to me?" Kihyun piped up this time with a soft expression on his face trying to help the lady remember.

"Oh her! She left straight after you had finished the conversation she works with the police. She just came to deliver the news, is there something you need?" The nurse stopped fiddling with the food pots on the table next to him and sat at the side of his bed, waiting for him to continue.

"Well not exactly.. I just" Kihyun breathed out playing with the bottom of his night shirt. "She said there was someone who was still in care? But didn't say who?"

"Oh you are talking about yugeom, he is still in care yes"

"Oh can I go see him?" The boys face instantly lit up causing the nurse to feel nausea as she knew the truth of the other boy.

"I am sorry kihyun, but he's in the ICU ward and no one is permitted in their at the moment. Perhaps when he's better" She lied trying to make kihyun feel better and not cause him any more grief.

"oh okay, what is your name by the way ?"

"Chaeyoung" She smiles at the boy, who responded with a smile too. She couldn't tell if it was real but she hoped that perhaps they were making progress with kihyun .

"You can call me kyun by the way" He looked back down at his bed, grabbing his phone as a notification was shown on his lock screen.

Chaeyoung watched as she saw the brown haired boy gasp and a smile, a real one this time, was lighting up his face showcasing his dimples   
Chaeyoung watched as she saw the brown haired boy gasp and a smile, a real one this time, was lighting up his face showcasing his dimples.

"I- Monsta X tweeted about the event"

"Who?" She softly replied.

"They. It actually doesn't matter. I ughh I think I might actually try taking a nap actually" He quickly turned off his phone and pulled his blankets up to his chest, laying down on one side so you could only see the soft brown hair against the pillow.

Surprised at the sudden change in behaviour the nurse moved off the bed and placed her hand on his tiny frame. To which he flinched too, making her quickly remove it.

"Are you okay kihyun?"

"I'm fine just tired" He whispered out.

"Okay well try get some rest maybe we can talk some  
more later" She backed up away from him and exited the room.

—————-Kihyuns POV———-

Don't be silly kihyun they only tweeted that because starship need to show their support to the world. they don't actually care. Why would they?

I couldn't help but let out small sobs, I felt so alone right now and all i wanted was to see mum and talk with yugeom. I really hope he pulls through, i don't want to be the only one left behind.


	4. Chapter 3

——MX Dorms third person pov——

"Hyungwon hurry up we need to leave in a minute" Wonho called up the stairs as the other members gathered in the hall. Each one putting on shoes and doing up coats.

"Have you got the bags" Shownu called out as he came down the stairs followed by the taller member.

"Yep all here, plus I brought this too!" Minhyuk pulled out, one of his many whale plushies.

"Min, do you really need to bring that?" Changkyun responded taking it from him.

"Hey, someone might like it" he whined pulling it back from the younger member.

Shownu counted all the bags before ushering the boys out to the car.

As they all made there way into the vehicle, their were mixed emotions in the air.

"I really hope we can help them, i can't even begin to imagine what it must be like" Jooheon said as he leaned onto wonhos shoulder.

"It'll be okay joo, we've got this" Hyungwon said as he looked towards the back seat through the mirror. He turned the engine on and the band made their way across the city the hospital.

————Time Skip —— Hospital———

The boys had spent most of the day with some of the victims of the attack, those who survived in the audience. But they still hadn't met kihyun. The boy they were most afraid to talk too.

However the boy didn't even realise that his idols were even here yet.

"Knock knock, how are you doing this afternoon?" Chaeyoung chimed as she walked into the boys room.  
"The usual, although I managed to read a few more cards" He was currently sat in his pijamas, lying on his bed looking through the heaps of sympathy cards.

Chaeyoung noted that his eyes were bloodshot and that his lunch was still untouched next to his bed  
Chaeyoung noted that his eyes were bloodshot and that his lunch was still untouched next to his bed.

"Kyun you don't have to do that, it's still fresh I know it can be hard" She exhaled and moved down onto his bed. Getting closer she could see the tear marks on his cheeks, but he still smiled. 

"It's fine it's fine." He replied "Anyway I don't think it's dinner time yet, what are you doing here?" He moved his pijama sleeves down to make sweater paws wiping his cheeks in the process.

"Well actually you have some visitors today? Do you want to see them? You don't have to?"

"I- Who are they?" His lips went into an unintentional pout as he looked up at the nurse.

She could feel how uneasy and confused he was, so she placed her hand on his leg that was under the soft blue blankets.

"Don't worry they aren't family, just people who you might know" She moved off the bed. "I just have to speak to them first but do you wanna? I am sure it'll cheer you up ?"

"I said I'm fine. But I could use some company." He looked back down at his blankets. Fumbling with his hands.

"Okay i'll go grab them now, Kihyun don't worry okay" She quickly walked out the door pulling it shut behind her. Leaving the brown haired boy alone again in the room, to which he was sat wandering who had come to visit.

Meanwhile chaeyoung was waiting a couple of steps away from his room ready to brief the boys.

She was pulling the board from the wall running through his details as she heard unfamiliar voices walking in her direction. 

Looking up she was greeted with 6 pairs of eyes, each one looking hopeful towards her.

"Hello you must be chaeyoung, I am shownu this is wonho, jooheon, changkyun, minhyuk and wonho. We're here too see kihyun."

"Nice to meet you, yes I am I just wanted to brief you before you went in to meet him" She took out her hand and shook the members one by one.

"Okay so well he's physically doing okay, and his arms and legs are healing faster than expected. However his mental state is unclear, he is often not eating and kihyun also doesn't talk about how he feels or anything surrounding him about why he's here. So please be careful with what you say and if you find anything out please let us know." The boys faces changed and this time they looked lost, unsure on how to handle the situation.

"also please don't bring up yugeom, we still haven't told him he passed away"

"Why didn't you tell him?" Minhyuk cut her off looking a little annoyed at the information.

"Look it's been difficult we've only just got him talking properly we don't want to step back on ourselves"

She didn't hear what he had replied as he muttered under his breath moving towards the tallest member.

"Is that all we should know?" Jooheon asked looking towards the door he presumed was kihyuns.

"Yeah, please go ahead" She nodded towards the door they all were now looking at.


	5. Chapter 4

——Kihyuns POV——

I was trying to work out who the visitor was when I was cut from my thoughts, I looked up to watch as the door slowly opened revealing the people I least expected.

"I- I um hello" I managed to mutter out feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, embarrassed that i could barely speak in front of my idols.

"Hey" Each of the members said as they made their way through the door.

"I- sorry i- didn't know you were coming" I tried to pull the duvet covers up so it covered my pijamas.

"It's okay, don't worry. How are you doing today?" Changkyun asked as himself and the others moved closer to the bed.

I pulled my legs closer to me, gesturing my arms for them to sit on my bed.

"Ah sorry I didn't realise you were coming i would have tidied normally i'm pretty tid-

"Kihyun it's fine please don't worry, we're here to talk to you not draw up a room inspection" Wonho chimed as he sat on the chair in my room brining it forward so that hyungwon could sit on the arm. Chamgkyun on my left side and Jooheon on the right with shownu standing behind next to minhyuk.

"Thank you so much for coming, it.. it means a lot I don't/haven't had many visitors just random family friends who feel bad for me who drop in complaining about how hard it is for them" I muttered out looking down at my hands again.

"You can complain too you know, we're here to listen" Jooheon brought his hand onto mine. I accidentally flinched away not used to the contact.

"Sorry I just, it's been hard here and lonely too. I'm just not used to all this" I awkwardly laughed looking up at the again.

"It's okay, we can only imagine what you've been through. By the way we brought you some things to help perhaps cheer you up" Minhyuk chirped.

Reaching into the bad in his hands, he pulled out a card, which I took.

It was in a yellow envelope with sunflowers and whale stickers stuck everywhere.

"Sorry that was min's idea, the decoration there" Hyungwon laughed bringing his hand to his face.

I placed the envelope down on my lap and watched as minhyuk pulled out a whale plushie as well as chocolates.

"He used to help me when I would be worried or stressed about something or situation. I figured you could use him too" He said setting the whale next to me and placing the chocolates on the ledge.

"Thanks" I smiled at him. "Have you visited many people today?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah we met a couple of families and workers, it was nice they-

"wait did you meet yugeom? is he okay? how's he feeling?" I quickly asked trying to get information about him seeing as none of the nurses would tell me.

But they all looked at each other as if they were hiding something. Noticing my confused expression shownu quickly spoke up "We didn't get the chance maybe we will see him afterwards" He said but I noticed his voice sounded off. Somewhat sad.

"Yeah, If you do can you tell him I say hi ? That I miss him too?"

"Of course, were you too close?" Someone asked, I didn't look up anymore just reaching for the whale and pulling it to my chest.

"He's like a brother to me, he was the one who got me into dance in the first place. I love him so much"

I didn't want to look up and face them so instead i just brought my knees up to my chest resting my head on top.

"You look tired kihyun, maybe we should let you sleep? Visit tomorrow again?" Wonho asked, this time i made eye contact with him noticing tears were pricked in the corners of his eyes.

I just hummed in response, suddenly feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over me.

"I'm sorry I haven't felt this tired or wanted to sleep in ages, i haven't properly slept at night since well you know"

"It's fine, you can call me kyun by the way" I smiled and watched each member get up from their seats.   
"Can we give you a hug before we go?"

I just nodded, and reached my arms out embracing their warmth as each one came and hugged me.   
Last was shownu, he pulled away and brushed my fringe out the way " try get some rest kyun we'll be here tomorrow"

"Thank you" I pulled him back and hugged him again before releasing him to his band mates.

As they exited the room I couldn't help but feel this warm feeling, I quickly grabbed the plushie minhyuk gave me and pulled the covers up. Slowly shutting my eyes and drifting off.


	6. Chapter 5

Shutting the door, the boys walked away from kihyun's room. Hyungwon and changkyun walking over to a near by doctor leaving the others to converse between them.

"Did you feel how skinny he was? god i feel so bad" Wonho said clinging onto minhyuk next to him.

"Mm we have to be able to do something for him, anything to help" Minhyuk replied.

"But how? none of us have ever been through something like this" Jooheon spoke out.

"We have to make him trust us, then we can build on that and hopefully help? I don't know" the leader quietly said, shaking his head.

"How can we make him trust us, when we've already lied to him" Wonho moved to the side letting changkyun and hyungwon come into the small circle they had made in the corridor.

"She said we can come back tomorrow, anytime as he doesn't get visitors as well... you know why" the tallest member spoke.

"okay well that's sorted then, let's head back to the dorms and get some rest. I think we should get here earlier tomorrow so we can spend more time with him" The leader then proceeded to walk down the hall, the rest following him peering through windows of other patients and going into quiet conversation.

————————-Time skip till their back at the dorms——-

"I can't get his smile and him out of my head" shownu announced leaning back on the couch. The members who we're currently devouring the last bits of the food turned to look at the older .

"Hyung you look exhausted, by him do you mean kihyun?" Jooheon asked.

"mm, I read a bit about him online, how he was a huge fan of ours etc and just I really wanna help him recover"

"How long has he been in there?" Changkyun asked. Pulling out his phone, looking at something on his screen.

"What does this have to do with what I just said kyunie?" Shown, exhaled getting up from his seat.

"Wait! what if we took him away or like holiday or anything so he can have a chance to breathe?" The younger shouted.

"Kyunie we don't even know the guy" Hyungwon said.

"But what if we tried, look shownu is right we should help him recover i mean really help him. He's lost his friends and family. The only thing he has left is us" The youngest was now also stood up facing shownu and looking at the rest of his peers.

"Your right, so where do we start? Shall we speak to our manager ?"

"yeah won, i'll call him in a bit a and talk to him. See what he suggests" Wonho spoke cleaning some of the mess off the table.

To which the others also responded too moving to pick up packets and clear space.

"Okay well then this is sorted, let's let wonho call the manager. Prepare for tomorrow-

shownu was cut off by minhyuk who jumped in "maybe i should bring him more of the plushies he seemed to like the whale?"

The other laughed at his ability to stay positive and upbeat when discussing topics like this.

"Well he's a fan he most likely know's about twotuckgom, why don't we ask him which bear is his favourite and bring him one" Jooheon said walking into the kitchen to put the plates away.

"I bet it's mine" Hyungwon said following jooheon into the other room.

The rest of the members just bickering over who they think is the favourite, whilst wonho walked out the room dialling starship.

After a couple of minutes, wonho joined the members who were arguing in the kitchen over the best gom.

However it went silent as the elder approached the room.

"What did he say?" Shownu asked.

"He said it's fine, just to be careful. Our schedules are postponed until further notice anyway as their is a technical issue back at the main building, something to do with the album production." 

"Okay great, well let's get an early sleep and then go early tomorrow. leave here at 9am?" Shownu looked up everyone receiving nods of approval.

Each member made their way out of the room hoping that they could do something good for their younger fan.

But what they didn't know is that it wouldn't be so easy.


	7. Chapter 6

—-Time skip to the next day/ morning——

"Morning kyun" A chirpy voice called out, walking into the boys room.

She watched as a the soft brown locks of the boys hair appeared from the mountain of blankets consuming him.

"Did you sleep well?" She walked over to his table taking the leftovers from yesterday and replacing them with orange juice and cereal.

"Yeah, actually how long was I asleep for?" He yawned at the end, rubbing his eyes and siting up in bed.

"Just over ten hours, Which is good I don't think you've slept that long since you were admitted here" The nurse finished setting up his breakfast, before heading out the door. "Make sure you finish your breakfast kihyun, you need your energy."

"Why it's not like i'm going anywhere" This time he was fully sat up, his new whale in his arms with the pijama top slightly risen showing his tummy.

"Kihyun don't you remember?" She smiled at his heart warming state. "You have visitors again this morning?" Before walking out of the door closing it behind her.

——Kihyun's Pov ——-

How could I forget, the boys are coming again today.

why though I am not worth it, don't they have better things to do

I tried brushing the thoughts out of my head, and worked out what I should wear. But then I realised I needed to call for assistance to get out of bed, so instead I just sat put reaching over to grab the food chaeyoung had left.

I started drinking and it didn't rest well in my stomach so I ended up leaving it along with the cereal. The nurses would fuss but i don't want to start feeling sick, especially in front of the members.

As I was about to try and attempt to get out of bed and dress myself, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I called out.

To which one of the male doctors walked in, Mr Kim, the one who normally helps me get dressed and washed. Apparently I am at too much of a "high risk" If I was to wash and dress myself as I could fall and cause further damage.

"Good morning, Kihyun. What do you want to wear today ?" He said walking over to the side of my bed. He placed an arm round my back and one under my legs picking me up with ease. Probably due to how much weight I had lost in the past couple of weeks being here and not snacking at home.

"That black too other there please" I pointed to my pile of clothes that were next to the chair in the room.

"Okay I'll grab that in a second" He said, placing me down onto the toilet seat, walking out the room to grab my garments.

I sighed looking down to my feet my bandages were rubbing on my skin and it was causing red marks around my skin. But before I could look closer at it Mr kim was already back in the bathroom holding my clothes for the day.

"Here we go, is there anything else you need?" He asked. I shook my head and returned a "Thank you".

"Okay well shout if you need a hand, i'll be waiting outside" He then shut the door to the bathroom leaving me to dress and freshen up.

"Okay well shout if you need a hand, i'll be waiting outside" He then shut the door to the bathroom leaving me to dress and freshen up   
^^ Kihyun's outfit ^^

——Third POV—-

Doctor Kim was waiting outside the bathroom, noticing how the patients food was basically untouched. He exhaled and grabbed the meal and walking outside the room putting it on the food stand to be taken away.

He started to wander if they were making any progress with the younger boy.

However he didn't have time to think much more on the subject as there was multiple nocks on the door and 6 now familiar faces appeared.

"Good morning Mr Kim" Wonho said, which was followed by multiple bows and hellos from the other members.

"haha boys you don't have to be so formal! Please don't worry! But good morning, how are you  
all this morning"

"We're good thank you, how is kihyun?" Shownu answered. Nodding his head to the empty bed in the room.

"Ah he's okay, just getting dressed he'll be out any minute. Actually would you mind keeping an ear open for him, I just have to check on another patient" The doctor asked heading over to the door.

"Yeah of course, no worries" Minhyuk states sitting down on the bed.

"Thank you, If he needs a hand please help and don't let him walk on his own" The medic then quickly exited the room going to tend to other patients.

Leaving the members in the room, hyungwon and changkyun walked over to the window observing the piles of sympathy cards.

Shownu was about to join them when he heard a small voice calling from behind the bathroom door.   
"Mr Kim I'm done"

"kihyun ah, um he's gone to help someone else but he said we could help? Do you want me to come in?" Shownu was nos stood in front of the door hesitant to touch the handle.

"Oh um hi shownu hyung, eh yes please I'm not allowed to walk far on my own." The higher pitched boy called out.

Shownu respondes by opening the door, walking over to the small boy who was sat on the toilet seat clutching his pijamas.

The elder member couldn't help but smile at him, he looked so small, especially with the now rosy cheeks plastered on his face. Which he guessed was due to the fact he was the one helping him this morning not a doctor.

"Good morning" Shownu walked over to the other bending down to reach his height.

"hehe good morning hyung" The older placed a hand firmly behind kihyun and under his legs, picking him up just as easily as mr kim.

The smaller boy placed his hands on the oldest's chest, absorbing the smell and comfort of him. He wandered If he could have shownu do this everyday.


	8. Chapter 7

——-Third POV ———

"Hey Kihyun" "Hey" "How are you" Multiple voices spoke upon seeing the smaller boy in their hyung's arms.

"I am feeling a little better today, I actually slept okay" Shownu gently put the younger down on his bed, accidentally the whale of his bed.

"hey" Kihyun calles out reaching for the plush on the ground. Embarrassed when he picked it up and placed it back in his lap.

"Cute, do you like it ? the boys thought no one would like it" Minhyuk pouted coming and sitting back down on the bed, perhaps slightly closer than kihyun wanted. But he wasn't going to say anything.

"We didn't exactly say that" Hyungwon bit back.

"Yes you did don't lie in front of my friend" Minhyuk gasped placing his hands over his mouth. Causing kihyun to laugh.

However all eyes darted to him when they heard his laugh, they had barely seen his smile, let alone even think he would laugh with them.

"Friend?" The boy questioned looking up at minhyuk.

"Of course!" Minhyuk practically squealed, wrapping his arms around the smaller boys torso and nuzzling his neck into him.

"I- Thanks" Kihyun whispered. Watching as minhyuk wouldn't let go from around his waist.

"Sorry about him, by the way. He can get quite clingy" Changkyun said stepping closer to the bed.

"It's fine really, I know what it's like yugeom was like this all the time" As soon as the sentence had left kihyun's lips, he felt the boy in his arms tense as well as similar glances between the members. The ones just like yesterday.

"We has a question for you by the way ?" Jooheon said cutting the now formed tension in the air.

"Yeah?" Kihyun answered placing his hands closer to minhyuk's body.

"Do you have a bias among us, as well as do you know what twotuckgom is ? Our bears in particular?" Wonho asked smiling, showing his dimples.

"Well I mean how do I not know about that it's the cutest merchandise ever" The younger giggled and then his cheeks began to go pink again which was followed by the rosy tint now consuming his ears too. "I think my bias is shownu and I guess his bear is my favourite" He looked straight down now avoiding all eye contact with shownu or any members for a matter of fact.

"Aww thank you I'm honoured" Shownu was now blushing looking down at his shoes.

"Anyway we would like to give you a things that's why I asked." wonho typed it onto his phone just in case they forgot which seemed unlikely judging from shownu's behaviour.

——- The rest of the morning went on like this each member asking questions and chatting to Kihyun, getting to know the boy. ——-

Nurses came in and went listening to how kihyun was acting differently, more bubbly and comfortable. They hoped that perhaps the band members could visit often so Kihyun had a chance of a smooth recovery.


	9. Chapter 8

A couple of weeks had passed and monsta x visited kihyun almost every day, if not every two. Even though some days not all members came, kihyun was still grateful for the company.

However one of the members mentioned about perhaps taking kihyun away or on holiday to take a break from the hospital as well as clearing his mind before going back to normal.

Right now the members were sat round one of the meeting tables in starships building discussing where and when to go. Along with is this a good idea..

"Personally I think this will be beneficial as you guys deserve a break as well as him, so there's no problems from us. However how do each of you feel" The managed asked looking at Hyungwon first.

"I think it'll be okay, we just have to be careful, keep our eyes open for anything" He answered which got responses of multiple nods and hums from the other members.

"I think we should talk to the doctors too to make sure they will definitely allow us, then we should book today?" Wonho asked resting back on his chair.

"Yeah, should we call up before we go see him today?" Shownu asked.

"Yeah I can if you want to, while you look at holidays in the next couple of the weeks?" Changkyun got out his chair grabbing his phone.

"Sure kyunie" Jooheon smiles at the youngest, watching as he walked out the door.

As changkyun, left to phone the hospital, the other members gathered closer together using jooheons laptop to search for places to go.

————At the ward———

"What time are they coming" Kihyun asked as he laid in bed, reading one of the books one of the staff has dropped off.

"I think around 1pm, why you excited?" The nurse winked smiling at him as she was updating the medicine next to his bed.

"No" He quickly responded looking straight back down the book in his hand.

The nurse didn't say anything else just softly laughing and walking out the room. Bumping into Mr Kim. "Ah chaeyoung, monsta x phoned asking if they could take kihyun on holiday for a while I said it was okay but i wanted to check with you?"

"Yeah, it seems okay as long as some one is in charge with his medication. His mental state seems to be improving which is a good sign, so i'm happy for that to happen" She replied.

"Great well i'll let them know this afternoon" Mr kim walked away from the girl, disappearing into the ward staff room.

Although the conversation was short and away from the door, the patient still managed to hear.

—- Kihyuns POV—-

this is exactly what we need kyun, away from the hospital.. they trust us now. Barely even noticing you haven't been taking your medication.

I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out my head, but no matter how hard I tried they never left. It was getting worse each day but when the members were around it would go away, not for long though.

But they want to take me on holiday? Why?   
How am I supposed to pay them back for this? I really couldn't except this.


	10. Chapter 9

—-Shownu's POV——

we all sat in the car, on our way to the hospital. I was running through all the information I needed to remember to tell Kihyun and Dr Chaeyoung. I really hope they allow this I think this will be beneficial to kyun and plus it will make all of us closer. We haven't had a break in months, so a two week holiday to bora bora with no worries and stress feels like a dream.

"Hyung you okay?" Hyungwon asked me, cutting my thoughts off.

"Yeah, sorry just trying to remember everything" I answered looking out the window.

"it'll be fine, hyunwoo. Don't worry, we have all the notes written down so you don't have to think about them." Jooheon called from the front seat.

I just nodded and looked out the window, although kihyun isn't a member in our group and I haven't know him very long I can't help but feel something for him. I care about him just as much as the others even though he's been part of my life for a short time.

I smiled thinking about the last time I had seen him: oversized jumper, joggers and his messy hair. He looked so innocent....so cute..

No I couldn't say that about him, he has been through too much I wouldn't take advantage of him just be there.

—— Third POV ——

Kihyun was restless all day ever since he had heard the conversation. He was trying to think of excuses he could use that didn't seem rude or ungrateful.

Currently he was sat up in bed, on top of the covers, dressed in a cream jumper and shorts the nunugom bear tucked between his legs. Changkyun had dropped it off on their last visit and it hadn't left kihyun's side since.

"Kihyun! Visitors" Chaeyoung shouted she didn't bother coming in with the boys now as they came so recently she was certain the members knew exactly where to go and what to expect.

His mood changed and suddenly he felt even more panicked as they all came in through the door. The members noticed causing minhyuk to rush to his side.

"Kyun is everything alright do you want me to grab the nurse?" He asked running his hand along the boys leg.

"No! Kihyun accidentally shouted, startling the members. "I mean no I am fine, honestly. Just not feeling too well today" This time he looked up at them all faking a smile in hopes to stop any more speculation.

"Okay, well anyway, we have a question to ask youuu" Wonho chimed, coming and sitting in his bed next to minhyuk. Which seemed to be a usual place for all the members, even if the chair was empty or there was spare chairs outside the room, they would all try and fit on the small bed frame.

"mhmm" Kihyun answered fumbling with his hands.

"We want to take you away from here for about two weeks, we're not gonna say where, in order to keep it a surprise but we think you'll love it"

"Will you accept and come with us?" Shownu cut off jooheon too excited and nervous to hear the younger s answer.

"I, um I don't know what to say. I can't accept this I can't afford it and it would be too much for you to-

"Kyunnn don't be silly this is a gift for you, it's all paid for you just have to come with us. We promise to take care of you" Minhyuk clasped his hands together looking up at kihyun, blinking rapidly in order to persuade the boy.

Kihyun couldn't help but laugh as he watched how hard minhyuk was trying, although his head was saying no he responded with a "yes".

Which resulted in multiple cheers and smiles from the other boys, however one member was fixed on looking at the brown haired boy.

Shownu just stood watching kihyun, mesmerised by the youngers smile. Noting how when his face lit up his eyes creased, dimples appeared just below his cheek bones and the boys lips pursed into a pout then showers his perfect white teeth.

He wished he could see that expression every day.

"Shownu?" Kihyun asked looking directly at the member, a small blush spreading up his face as he could feel the stare of the oldest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Now he was the one with rosy cheeks and pink ears. "anyway I just um need to talk to the doctors about what medicine and your legal documents we need to take with us" He quickly left the room trying to find a nearby staff member as well as trying to calm down.

Meanwhile in the patients room, the members and kihyun were discussing what he should pack and where they were going.


	11. Chapter 10

—- Time Skip —- One daybefore they fly ——

Kihyun was packing his bags in the room, unsure of what exactly to bring as he still didn't know where they were going.

Never the less he was excited, nervous too but excited to get out of his current environment. He was almost done when he realised he hadn't packed any of his medication, walking over to his bedside table he opened the draws and still couldn't find any of the tablets.

"Chaeyoung!" he called out, bending down under his bed to see if they had fallen below.

"Kihyun? You called" The nurse walked in.

"Do you know where any of my medication is I can't find it anywhere" He asked sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah I have it all labelled and packed outside, I was planning on giving it to one of the members. I think shownu is the one who I spoke to about it" The patient looked shocked, quickly moving to get out of the bed.

"What why I am old enough to look after it myself, I don't want to bother shownu. I can keep it safe don't-"

"Kihyunnn look I need to make sure your taking these as they are important for your body to recover. He kindly offered to deal with it to take the stress of you okay?"

Kihyun couldn't be bothered to argue or try to convince her as he knew that chaeyoung was suspicious of him "forgetting" his medicine.

Instead he just nodded and carried on packing the last final clothes and necessities.

As he was zipping up his case, he saw one of the cards had fallen from his window sill and was behind the table which his case was placed on. Reaching down he picked it up not recognising the front cover of the card, opening it up he read the message.

"To Kihyun,

I hope you and yugeom have a speedy recovery!

Get well soon  
x x"

It didn't say who it was from, but seeing his friends name brought tears to his eye. The nurses still wouldn't let him see him or visit the other member from his dance group no matter how hard he asked or tried. He once had tried to look through one of the nurses files when they weren't looking but he couldn't even find his friends name.

So if he couldn't say goodbye or tell him he was going away for a little bit he decided he'd write a letter instead. He grabbed a black pen that was lying on one of the drawers and a page out of his notepad, then moving to sit on his bed so he could get comfortable while writing to his friend.

He sat there for about an hour writing about his time in hospital, how it had flown by so fast since monsta x had been visiting. Without realising he rambled on about his feelings with each member, shownu in particular he doted on. After finishing his last lines, he walked out his room to find a near by doctor "Excuse me, do you have any envelopes anywhere?" He asked to the unfamiliar worker.

"Yes, I can go grab some in a minute. What room are you from?"

"That one there" He pointed to the room a few feet away from where they were standing. To which the person nodded and walked away.

As he made his way back to the room, he wandered if he was doing the right thing, leaving his friend behind. But before he could think too much more on it the lady had walked in.

"Here, I presumed you wanted just the one?" She handed the envelope to the young boy.

"Yes thank you!" He chimed, showing of his unique smile.

"Your welcome, call if you need anything else" She responded walking away.

Kihyun quickly rushed to his bed and folded the letter up placing it securely inside the envelope and sealing it. Scribbling his friends initials on the front. 

He placed the object on top of his luggage and wandered back over to his bed making sure to grab his two still new plushies and make sure to bring them too.

— Shownu POV—

The lift of the elevator opened telling us we had reached kyun floor, I was with wonho, jooheon and minhyuk. Whilst hyungwon waited in the car and changkyun stayed back at the dorm as there wasn't enough room in the car.

As we walked towards the door, chaeyoung stopped me "Shownu I have the things for you" She smiled.

"You guys go in, I need to pick up some things before we go with kihyun"

The guys just nodded walking on ahead and into the boys room.

"So I have labelled all the tablets and medicine, I've put the dates on them so which days he takes them as well as in the morning or evening etc. I have also put a note in here about what to look out for with him, making sure he eats etc. But i figured you are used to this sort of stuff anyway due to the fact your the leader of your own group"

"Not to the extent of this but yes I guess I am used to the responsibility" I took the bag from her hand and tied a not with the handles making sure nothing fell out.

"Um shownu do you want my number? So you can ask any questions or if you get stuck at all?" I looked down to her, noticing her cheeks were now bright pink.


	12. Chapter 11

—Third POV—

Shownu was never that good at taking hints from girls, especially ones that were trying to get to him. Right now he was completely oblivious to the fact chaeyoung was trying to get his number.

"Oh I um I'm sorry my company doesn't allow us to give our numbers out in case fans leak them" He knew he could 100% give it to her but being his awkward self he couldn't bring himself to give it to her.

However she brought it replying "Okay, now worries. Anyway I have to go and see another patient enjoy your holiday and look at kihyun he needs the support" She flicked her hair of her shoulders and wandered to the elevator.

Shownu header into the room, seeing his members sat around kihyun on the bed discussing the plan for tomorrow.

"Okay but can you pleaseee tell me where we are going I hate surprises" Kihyun whined.

"No kyunn, it's a surprise. But i'll give you  
one hint it's far from here and it's" Minhyuk was about to continue, but jooheon cut him off. "Min stop right now, you'll spoil it. I knew it would be a mistake telling you"

Shownu chuckled causing the boys on the bed, to turn their heads towards him.

"Good afternoon Kihyun" He calles out.

"Good afternoon" The smaller boy on the bed giggled looking down in his lap.

"Okay well we have everything we need, I think . Are you ready Kyun?" Shownu asked.

"Yeah everything is on the table" The boy got off his bed walking over to the two suitcases and grabbing the letter too.

"Here let me take them" Jooheon said walking over and taking one of the cases. Wonho grabbing the other both men heading out of the door.

"I'll take these" Minhyuk laughed grabbing kihyuns plushies and running out the room following the other two members.

"What's that?" Shownu asked pointing the paper kihyun was gripping onto.

"Oh it's for yugeom, i wanted to give it to him before I left" He looked up at shownu, who's expression was unclear.

"I can take it to one of the nurses if you want?" He offered.

"Sure they wouldn't let me give it to him anyway, they never do" He responded handing him the letter before walking out the door. Quickly turning back to get a glimpse of the room that had been his hole for the last couple of weeks. Then quickly skipping out the room to the other members who were located just outside the elevator.

The oldest member stood for a second holding the letter, he knew if he gave it to the nurses they'd just bin it claiming it was better for kihyun's health.

So he just folded it in his pocket, feeling a small pit of guilt form in his stomach. He wanted to tell Kihyun at the start when he found out that the boys friend had passed away too, but now he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Exiting the room he walked towards the end of the corridor, were he was met with the rest of the guys.

"Ready?" He asked kihyun placing an arm round his shoulder.

"I think so" The younger replied. Scrunching his nose, and shaking a little as they walked into the elevator.


	13. Chapter 12

—Third POV—

As the elevator came to a stop indicating that they had reached the ground floor, kihyun stood back from the opening. His legs were trembling and his eyes were wide, as he waited for it to open. 

Shownu noticing the younger's discomfort, changed the bag in his right hand to put into his left, then silently he gripped onto the youngers hand.

Kihyun startled jolted and looked up facing the elder, but shownu didn't look down just faced the exit waiting for wonho to walk out with the luggage.

Kihyun looked at the floor feeling slightly more eased that he was being comforted.

—-Kihyun POV—-

He feels bad for you, he's doing it out of sympathy, don't get too excited kihyun.

My smile quickly faded as I carried on walking behind shownu. After about ten minutes we finally made our way to the car park, in which hyungwon was waiting in the drivers seat.

I made eye contact with him, noticing how much he was smiling. He waved and rolled down the window "Kyun! How are you today?"

"I'm okay thanks hyungwon, yourself ?" I replied walking over to his side.

"Yah, I'm great, I really think this will be a great break for you and for us." He nodded to the back of the car, where the members were packing my suitcases in.

"haha I hope so" Jooheon came back over to where I was stood. Pulling up beside me and sliding back the door to the car seats. "Hop in kyun" He stated.

Climbing into the car, I perched myself next to the window. Shownu got into the front seat, minhyuk next to me with jooheon on his right. Wonho was tightly fitted in the back next to the pile of my suitcases.

"Chankyun didn't know what you wanted to eat, so he was going to wait till we're all back to decide if that's okay kihyun?" Hyungwon called from the front seat looking at me through his mirror.

"Yeah that's fine" I hummed out.

They should have ordered without your input.. it's not like your going to eat it anyway.

——Time skip to the dorms——

They were all currently gathered around the table, devouring the many dishes laid out in front, wonho had ordered too much as per usual but they were giving their best efforts in finishing it all. Except for one who was slowly eating and picking at the sticky chicken on his plate.

The boys noticed throwing glances at one another but not saying anything just yet, putting the fact that he's probably nervous about the new changes to why he's not eating. 

"Ah kihyun you can sleep in my room tonight i'll sleep in here so you can get some rest" Shownu said, putting more pork into his mouth.

"Ah hyung you don't have to, I really don't mind sleeping in here or anywhere" Kihyun stated now placing his chopsticks down next to his bowl.

"Aish kihyun just accept it, shownu won't change his mind honestly" Minhyuk laughed. He grabbed a piece of beef from one of the plates offering it to the youngest member.

Changkyun opened his mouth accepting it, pulling a face as he swallowed it "Cute kihyunie" Wonho laughed.

The next hour or so carried on like this, then laughing and joking around while finishing their food. Trying their best to include their newest member into their conversations and jokes. 

However as they were starting to bring kihyun out of his shell, hyungwon had noticed how late it had suddenly gotten. "Guys we should start heading to sleep, we have to be up early tomorrow for the flights" He gestured to the clock hanging in the room.

The members just nodded and finished their conversations moving to get up, kihyun started to get up grabbing plates and bowls stacking them up.

"Ah it's okay kyun, we can do this it's not your house your a guest."

"Hey while he's here it's his house too, but we'll treat you like a guest like minhyuk said." Shownu said taking the plates from the boys hand and heading into the kitchen followed by minhyuk.

"Kyun I can show you to hyungs room if you want, it's next to mine" Changkyun moved his arm out offering it to him.

"Thanks kyunie" Kihyun took changkyuns hand and followed him up the stairs to his room for the night. Whilst the youngest member in the group smiled the whole time, happy that kihyun had used his nickname.

"His room is here, I am sure he'll be up in a couple of minutes but in the mean time make yourself comfy" Changkyun said, walking over to his own room.

Kihyun turned around pushing open the wooden door to which opened to shownus room.

The walls were white, with picture frames on the wall of him and the members on different stages throughout their career. Walking closer he examined how shownu had framed almost every comeback stage, he smiled as he looked at the all remembering how inspiring they were for him when he would learn their choreography.

There was a double bed in the middle room with simple grey sheets and cushions, with two white dressers next to the bed. Nothing exciting on either of them just a pair of headphones, he looked to the left and in the corner of the room was a desk with pictures of what he presumed was his family.

Walking over he picked up the frame noticing how shownu looked so happy standing next to his parents. Not even realising the boy in the photo was standing at the door frame watching his movements.

Cleaning his throat shownu coughed, catching kihyun off guard almost causing him to drop the photo frame.

"Ah sorry hyung I was just looking, I promise I didn't take anything or touch anything. I was just looking at this" He panicked. Quickly placing the frame back on the orders desk and walking back.

"It's okay Kihyun, I don't mind really. You like my room?" Shownu was never good with starting conversations but he wanted to calm the younger down, seeing as he did give him a fright.

"Yeah it's simple, but cosy. I like it, especially the photos. Did the company take them or are they from fans?" Kihyun pointed to the ones on the wall.

"Ah those, I think our photographer took those, he's pretty good. Do you like to take photos?" Shownu walker over to his dresser taking out pyjamas and a jumper.

"Yeah, I love it. I used to take photos of our troop when we would go places together" He sighed as he finished his sentence as he thought about his friends.

"Maybe you'll have opportunities this week to take some?" Shownu asked, walking towards the door.

"Is this your attempt at giving me a hint?.. Hmm so it could be somewhere photogenic?" The younger smiled, showing off his dimples again.

"Haha you are clever you know that?" Shownu chuckled. "Get some sleep, i'll see you in the morning. Goodnight kihyun"

"Night Hyung" Shownu just nodded grabbing the door handle and pulling the door closed behind him.


	14. Chapter 13

"Guys come on is this blindfold really necessary?" Kihyun wines as they were walking through the airport. Jooheon and Minhyuk giggling on both sides of his arm, guiding him towards the check in desk.

"Yes it is kyun we want it to be a surprise" Minhyuk laughed.

Kihyun groaned from under the blind fold, still trying to guess where they were going.

"Okay our desk is here guys, me and wonho will go check in the bags if you want to wait here" Shownu said, pushing the trolly with all the luggage on towards the back of the que.

Wonho followed behind, leaving the rest of them standing away from the line.

"Ahh kihyun stop peaking, it'll ruin it"

"How are you supposed to hide where we're going when we're on the plane?"

Jooheon and Minhyuk looked at each other, before hyungwon cut in.

"We will stick headphones on you, honestly you shouldn't be worried you'll love it" He stated.

——————-

"Kihyun open your mouth, I promise this is food and i'm not poisoning you" Changkyun called out from besides the blind boy. He was trying to feed him some of his chicken.

"You better not be, otherwise this trip is going to be short" He laughed, opening his mouth up wide waiting for the food.

Shownu watched the whole time from behind their seats, taking notes of how comfortable the boy had become around the members.

————————-

Once they had gotten of the plane and into the cab, kihyun had tried making a million guesses as to where they could be but everytime they all denied even if he had gotten close.

"Okay here we are sir" The cab driver said pulling up to their home for the next two weeks.

"Thank you" They all collectively called out, each one hoping out the taxi, wonho was guiding kihyun out whilst the others were helping to unpack the boot.

"Can I take this off now?" The still sightless boy asked.

"Nope not till we're inside" Wonho pulled kihyun closer to their house.

The boys now wheeling the suitcases up to the front door, "wow this is so much better then I thought it would be" Jooheon called out taking in the beautiful views from around them.

"I know right it's insane" Hyunwon said pushing his sunglasses on top of his head.

"Is everyone ready" Shownu gripped the door handle "3...2....1" Wonho pulled the blindfold of kihyun and let the boy be pulled inside by the eldest member.

There were multiple gasps and noises of joy as they walked into the ocean view lot where they would be staying.

A huge kitchen, a comfortable living room with ocean views surrounding the main section of the house.

"guys this is too much, I...I don't know what to say...thank you" Kihyun whispered still in awe of the place.

"You don't have to thank us kyun" Minhyuk walked over to him ruffling his hair.

"How many rooms are there" Changkyun asked looking up to the corridor which he presumed led to the bedrooms.

"There's three rooms. Two rooms with double bed and one with three single beds" Shownu answered, looking at everyone.

"Okay so should me and hyung go together, jooheon and minhyuk, then kihyun hyungwon and changkyun can go into the single ones?" Wonho asked looking at everyone for approval.

"Sounds good to me, that okay with you kihyun?"

—-Kihyun POV—-

"Yeah it's fine! Thank you" I replied, a little disappointed that I wasn't with shownu.

"Great well let's go unpack and then meet down here in an hour to look round the villa and island" Wonho said as he looked down at his watch, making sure to note the time.

"We're on an island?" I asked still confused as to where we are exactly.

"Ah sorry were in Bora Bora, and because of the time we picked we've been told were the only guests here for the next two weeks too" Jooheon smiled, taking his suitcase towards his room.

"Common kihyun I wanna go unpackkkk" Chamgkyun whined pulling on my sleeve, I grabbed my bag and followed him and hyungwon into our room.

The room was beautiful it had a balcony that led to steps right into the ocean, an en shite that looked brand new and three baskets of snacks placed at the ends of our beds.

"This is amazing right? I can't believe this is ours for a while" Hyungwon asked as he placed his suitcase on his bed and began to unpack.

"Yeah it's truly unbelievable, I really am grateful for all this" I looked up at both boys showing a grateful smile. 

Then I joined changkyun on the floor next to our beds and began to unpack.


	15. Chapter 14

All the boys gathered in the living room, now dressed in appropriate clothing. 

"Ready?" Wonho asked, as he grabbed a hold of the handle.

"Yess common lets go! I wanna seeee" Minhyuk whined. Clinging onto wonhos arm, causing the other boys around him to laugh.

He opened the door and they began to make there way outside across the decking, their villa was located right in the middle of all the other houses. Above the ocean and a short walk away from the other buildings that occupied the island, these include a staff house, airport, restaurant, spa, shop and an information building.

As the guys made there way off the decking and onto the beach they stopped to take photos and absorb the scenery.

"Kihyun, hurry up i'm hungry" Changkyun called out, causing kihyun to look up from his phone   
"Kihyun, hurry up i'm hungry" Changkyun called out, causing kihyun to look up from his phone.

"Sorry was just uploading some photos" He replied jogging over to the group.

"The restaurant is just through here I think" Shownu gestured to the wide path ahead of the sand.

"Hey hyung look at this" Minhyuk tapped hyungwon on the shoulder as they began to move forward.

"Hm?" Hyungwon turned around only to be met, with minhyuk holding a large, slimy green piece of seaweed on a stick close to his face. "Argh!! MINHYUK" He shouted startled at the others behaviour.

To which everyone laughed as they watch hyungwon chase minhyuk in front of the them.

"So Kihyun what do you think of the location? Do you like it?" Shownu asked as him and kihyun walked behind the members.

"Shownu hyung it's amazing honestly i'm so shocked i couldn't imagine this" he startled to ramble.

"Im glad you like it, tomorrow I thought we could all spend the day on the beach? If you want to?"

"Of course sounds fun" Kihyun looked up smiling up at the older member.

They then carried on in quiet conversation talking about where they were and the plans for the rest of their stay, not even realising they were almost at the restaurant.

——-Time skip after the meal—-

"I feel like I can't walk~~" Jooheon patted his belly as they made there way out from the restraunt walking back over to their house. "Carry me?" He blinked innocently at wonho, who in response laughed replying "Joohoney I can barely walk myself I feel so full too, that food was so good" He chucked an arm round jooheon.

"It was, I can't believe we get all our meals here" Shownu stated, smiling like crazy. He enjoyed the food but also the evening, talking to the staff and people on the island as well as watching kihyun eat a proper meal, something he hadn't seen in a while.


	16. Chapter 15

-Day 1 - 

The three members were sleeping peacefully in their beds resting from the excitement and travel of yesterday, when they were interrupted by an energetic Jooheon. 

"Wake Up! Wake UP!" The male tugged on each of their duvets. Hurrying up to changkyun and jumping straight on the smallers frame. 

"Jooheonn. get. off" He replied with gritted teeth. Pushing the bedding off his head, rubbing his eyes afterwards. 

"Come on, its already half ten I want to go to the beach" He responded pulling the younger up out of his position. 

"Aish we have two weeks here" Hyungwon grumbled, now also awake sitting up in bed. Looking over to the last bed in the room. However there was a figure missing. "where is kyun?" he mumbled, brushing the stray hairs out of his face. 

"He is showering, he got up earlier. Now come on get up and ready hyunwoo wants to leave in the next hour" He whined, then running out the room. 

"Ughh I could kill him sometimes" Changkyun grumbled lying back down in his bed. 

"Pshh you love him really" Hyungwon chuckled, however it didn't last long as the other member quickly threw a nearby pillow at the older knocking him back down in bed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour had passed and after eating breakfast and eventually getting dressed the group made their way out of the house and down towards the near by beach. 

"lets set down here" shownu pointed to the ground as the members came to a halt placing their bags and towels on the sand. 

"Lets go" Minhyuk grabbed hyungwon's arm running over to the nearby rocks and rock pool's " I want to try and catch some starfish" The pair ran off leaving behind the others. 

"I want to build a sand castle, come join me" Jooheon pulled chankyun away to move closer to the sea. 

"Before we get thirsty in this heat, I am going to head to the shop and grab some beverages and see if the have ice cream." Wonho grabbed his purse from his rucksack walking away, leaving shownu and kihyun alone. 

"Well that leaves just us I guess" Shownu awkwardly laughed scratching the back of his neck. "Do you want to go for a swim?" 

"Maybe we should wait for hoseok to come back wait with the bags till he returns?" Kihyun suggested, grabbing one of the towels placing it on the ground so that they could both sit. 

"How are you feeling today?" Shownu led down on the towel turning his cap around so it faced backwards. 

"Im fineee still a little tired though" 

"Ah you'll be alright in a few days, hey can you swim by the way?" 

"yeah of course, I learnt in school, why?"

"No reason, what's that?" Shownu pointed at the object kihyun pulled out of his bag. 

"It's a camera I got for my birthday, it was from JB, yugeom and jackson. They knew I liked to take photos of the group so they brought it for me its pretty cool here I took some photos already this morning before we left" He showed shownu some of the shots of the sunrise and the ocean view from where they were staying. 

"Wow kyun these are good, you should come work for us" He laughed, causing kihyuns ears to turn pink. 

"What are you guys looking at" wonho appeared behind the, carrying a bag full of drinks and somewhat cold ice creams. 

"Ah just some photos I took" 

"Not just some photos, they are good wonho" Shownu nudged kihyun. To which he just laughed rolling his eyes. 

"I wanna see" Kihyun passed the camera over to wonho. But just as he placed it into the orders hands shownu quickly picked him up throwing him over his shoulder. 

"Shownu put me down! What are you doing?" Shownu began laughing running past the boys making sand castles and straight to the edge of the sea. Kihyun lightly punched his back at a weak attempt to try and make shownu drop him. 

"You said you can swim right" Shownu laughed walking slowly into the water. 

"This isn't what I had in mind" He laughed as he held onto the older. 

Shownu suddenly dropped the younger in the ocean, watching as his head appeared from out the water. 

\-----Shownu POV----

I watched as kihyun shook his head, his hair flopping over his eyes and his t shirt ruffled up. 

I couldn't help but laugh watching as he swam close to me, he looked adorable. I could see he was trying to be annoyed but the smile was growing on his face, clearly indicating he wasn't that serious. 

I hadn't realised kihyun was now standing in front of me and before I could react I felt his small hands push me right back into the water. 

A cool blast fell over my body as I was drenched in salty water. 

As I swam up to the surface I could hear high pitched giggles, which I presumed was kihyun. As I opened my eyes my prediction was right as I saw the boy holding his sides laughing, occasionally showing his dimples. 

"Your on" I quickly started swimming over to him. But before I reached him I noticed he had already fallen in. 

I looked to me right and noticed wonho had pushed him in laughing, in response I made my hands into fists and slapped the water causing an explosion of waves to hit up at wonho. 

As he turned to face me I looked behind him and noticed the other members had started to join us, a now group water fight to try and push each other in.


	17. Chapter 16

After they had finished messing around in the ocean they all gathered around their bags and dried off, eating some of the ice cream from earlier.

As they were all eating kihyun who had already finished made his way along the beach with his camera catching shots of the scenery.

"Kihyun wait up" Shownu got up from his place chasing after the younger.

"Hyung I can be on my own" Kihyun laughed checking the lens of the camera.

"Mm but i wanted to join" He replied pulling out his phone to try and snap a picture of the younger.

Kihyun hadn't realised his photo was taken instead to focused on his own photography  
Kihyun hadn't realised his photo was taken instead to focused on his own photography.

"look here" He showed shownu his screen, which showed a perfect image of the sun just coming down to meet the sea.

"This is so pretty kihyun, you really have a talent for this" He complimented his skill again.

Which caused the younger member to turn a deep shade of pink, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Thanks" He quietly replied, "Do you wanna try?"   
He lifted the camera off his shoulders.

"Sure but i'm not very good" Shownu laughed taking it from him. "Like this?" He held the camera up to his eye squinting to try and get a better shot and view of what he was taking.

Kihyun just laughed watching the poor attempt of shownu's photography, but while he was distracted kihyun pulled out his phone taking a photo of the older too.

Kihyun just laughed watching the poor attempt of shownu's photography, but while he was distracted kihyun pulled out his phone taking a photo of the older too  
———————-Time slip to after dinner ———-

"Kyunnn" Shownu calles out from the kitchen, to were the other members were seated talking about their day and future plans for the week.

"whattttt" Kihyun playfully called back out.

Shownu smiled, knowing how comfortable kihyun had gotten with him recently.

"Come here you need to take this"

He heard a groan come from behind the wall, followed by footsteps. Then a head appeared from the doorway, kihyun was peeping around, walking into the room.

"Do I have too I feel better now, plus my wounds have basically healed"

"Yes kyun, come on there's only a couple weeks left"

"Ugh but I really don't-

"Just please take them..for me" Shownu trued fluttering his eyes.

"Aish fine" Kihyun sulked handing out his hand.

Shownu places the tablets in his palm, watching as the other closed his hand and attempting to walk away.

"Hey! Let me see you take them" Shownu sternly said, causing the other to further groan.

Kihyun walked past the older grabbing a glass of water before swalloning the water and walking back over to shownu. Opening his mouth wide to show he has clearly taken them.

This only caused hyunwoo to laugh ruffling his hair and pushing him out the kitchen back into the living room.

To which jooheon and changkyun were peacefully sleeping on each other limbs intertwined, while minhyuk and wonho were also cuddled. Hyungwon was already asleep on the carpet, as the others walked in none of them opened an eye too knackered from playing in the sea and relaxing in the sun.

"Gosh they were so tired haha" Shownu walked over checking on the members. "I'm going to grab their blankets can you grab hyungwons"

"sure" Kihyun shuffled to his room grabbing a dovet from the oldest bed. Quickly running back to place it over the member who was still passed out.

Shownu had already placed the blanket over the two pairs and adjusted the pillow so that they could sleep comfortably.

"Thanks" Shownu pointed at the boy lying in the floor, "you should get some rest too kihyun you must be tired too"

"Mmm goodnight" Kihyun rubbed his eyes trying his best to stand, feeling a wave of tiredness come over him.

"Night kihyun" The two boys then walked in opposite directions towards their own rooms.


	18. Chapter 17

\--Shownu pov --

I pulled back my covers and dropped into bed, getting comfortable before I reached for my phone. 

Unlocking the device I started to scroll through the pictures I had taken, stopping at Kihyun's one. I smiled observing how he looked so adorable while he was using his camera, eveything about him was cute.

I mean what am I saying, I can't think of him like that- I mean it would be wrong- I don't even like guys- 

"Hyung" A small voice called from the door way, cutting me off from my thoughts. I looked up expecting to see one of the members but instead I was met with Kihyun's eyes, he had an oversized night shirt on hanging by his thighs, whilst his hair was all ruffled. 

"what's up kyun" I called out, wandering what he needed. 

"I..Um..well I cantsleepandiwanderedificouldsleepinhere" He played with his hands as he spoke too quickly for me to actually understand.

"Slow down Kihyun, please repeat" I sat up in bed. 

"please can I sleep in here tonight, I can sleep on the floor, I just don't like sleeping alone ever since well you-" 

"It's fine you don't have to explain yourself, and you are definitely not sleeping on the floor don't be silly" I watched as he still stood in the same place rubbing his arm. "Come here" I pulled back the blanket next to me indicating to him that he could get in. 

He slowly shuffled over jumping in next to me and lying down "Thanks Hyung" He whispered as he led his head onto the pillow. 

"Anytime, sleep well" I replied watching as his chest slowly began to rise and fall as his breathing relaxed. 

His eyes were shut and he looked so peaceful lying there. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could feel the warmth of the sun's rays hitting my skin before I had even opened my eyes. Slowly I opened them to which I saw a small frame curled up next to my torso next to me, how could I forget that kihyun had come and slept with me too. 

I sat up in bed looking over at him, his cheeks were puffy and pink, his hands crossed against his chest in little fists. He looked so small, pretty adorable too. 

Without hesitation I brushed some of his hair out of his face and rubbed his arm, being careful not to wake him, however before I could try and wake him there was a knock from the door. 

"Ah Hyung your awake, breakfast is here" Wonho said as he opened the door, I went to go and wake up the younger but before I could "Leave him, we will save some for him" Wonho said pointing at kyun. 

I got up from the bed careful not to distrupt kihyun from his sleep, then I made my way out the door, being greeted with the strong smell of pancakes and fruit coming from the lounge. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days continued very similar to one and another, each morning they would all gather for breakfast before they went out for the day, then going back out for dinner each night. 

They had gotten closer with one another and almost forgot why they were here in the first place until shownu had left something out in his suitcase. 

Kihyun didn't mean to be intrusive or even look through his things but Minhyuk had asked kihyun to go grab a pair of shorts for shownu as himself and the rest of the band were in the swimming pool by the spa and he had forgotten to pack an extra pair of shorts. However whilst kihyun was looking he found a letter hidden right at the bottom of the case. 

Pulling it out he noticed the handwriting was his own and in fact the letter was addressed to Yugeom, this was what he had written to his friend before he had left the hospital. He remembered giving it to shownu before he had left.


	19. Chapter 18

Kihyun POV —-

"Kihyun! Have you got them?" I heard minhyuk call out, he was walking towards the door.

I didn't know what to do with the letter, so I quickly scrunched the paper up and hid it under his jumper, just before minhyuk opened the door.

"Got it" I got up holding the shorts and rushing past minhyuk in the door way.

I couldn't believe it, had shownu really not given it to him. He said he would, he promised.

Maybe It was by accident he didn't have a lot of time I guess.. but then why did he keep it?

"Kihyun, You okay I've been calling you and you didn't answer me?" minhyuk placed his hands on my shoulders cutting me off from thinking too much.

"Yeah I'm fine" I pushed him off me and walked towards the front door. "Did they need anything else before we go?"

"No I don't think so" Minhyuk replied, I watched as he pulled out his phone. But I didn't want to talk to him, I just needed space so I left the building and took a longer route to the spa.

—Minhyuk POV—

———————Kihyun POV——-   
———————Kihyun POV——-

I didn't stop to look back and see if minhyuk had followed, I just carried on walking through the sand over to the spa.

I didn't realise how fast I had walked until I suddenly reached the brown door of the spa.

Pushing it open I was greeted with the members who were sat in the waiting room, they were looking down at there phones, but the heads quickly snapped towards me as I walked in.

I chucked the shorts onto shownu's lap, about to walk back out the door.

"Kihyun wait are you not joining too?" Jooheon called out.

"No, I .. Um don't feel like it. I think I might just go watch a film instead" I quickly replied my hand still on the handle.

"I can join you if you want, I don't really fancy swimming today anyway" I heard shownu call.

"No I don't want you!" "I mean I just want to be alone" I saw his smile dropped and he looked hurt at what I said, But i didn't want to talk to him.

Before I could wait for his reply I left the place bumping into minhyuk on the way.

I carried on walking ignoring his questions and making my way back over to the house. I walked straight in heading for my bedroom and jumped into bed, I felt tears roll down my cheeks. But I didn't even know why I was getting upset, it wasn't like he did anything wrong he just told a lie.

I felt my head get heavy and slowly I began to feel more and more tired.

———— 2 hours later——-

I suddenly awoke to shouting coming from downstairs, I rubbed my eyes not paying attention to who it was. I looked over and saw my phone on the nightstand, I had been asleep for just over 2 hours and clearly the voices downstairs indicated that the boys were back.

I quietly got out of my bed, tip toeing to the door. I knew I shouldn't ease drop but I was curious to what they were talking about.

"Stop Right now...No.. No.. This is your job your supposed to help your patients not make it worse... I knew not telling him would have made it worse..... Look how he reacted to the letter... You told me... No... Are you serious?..... This is ridiculous... So now what do we do then?.... Excuse me?.... What do you mean it's not the hospitals job anymore... Have you even gotten plans for when we get back?.... Kihyun doesn't deserve this" Then I heard an angry sigh followed by what I can only assume Is a phone hitting the floor.

"Shownu calm down, we can" I think hyungwon said.

"What the hell do you mean calm down?! Kihyun's missed not only his families funerals but his best friends who he didn't even know was dead? How the fu** do you expect us to tell him all this"

—Third POV—

There was a sudden thud, heard behind one of the doors. Diverting all the members heads away from the eldest member, they quickly rushed to were the noise came from.

However once they had opened the door, they collectively gasped.

Kihyun was slumped down on the floor, his hands on his head, fears streaming down his face.

"Kihyun?" Minhyuk walked over to the boy about to reach out and comfort him.

"NO stay back" He took a deep breath "You...you lied to me" He began to broke down in tears pointing at the eldest member.

"Kihyun it's not like this we-" Chankyun stepped closer to the boy.

"No you all knew this, you knew. He was gone and yet you still let me believe he was with me. alive" Kihyun managed to say in between sobs.

"It wasn't planned like this, we didn't mean to it was just the hospital" Hyungwon went to explain but he was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it, you let me trust you. You let me believe I could actually still go on despite what had happened to me" He eyes were now blood shot and he began to get up off the floor.

"But it's not like that really we just-" Before Minhyuk could carry on. Kihyun rushed past them all and made his way out of the house.

He ran past the other houses and buildings until he reached the other side of the island. Finding a spot close to the water, he sat down bringing his knees to his chest before he began to sob.


	20. Chapter 19

Meanwhile the other members, were arguing on how to comfort the other.   
"Maybe we should just let him calm down on his own? To clear his head?" The youngest suggested.

"this isn't just something you can calm down from kyunie" Wonho stated, rubbing his forehead. "Maybe shownu should go speak to him"

"Why? He hates me, I don't want to stress him out anymore" Replied shownu.

"But he trusted you the most, he might still listen to you out of all of us" Jooheon, said who was now wrapped in changkyuns arms on the sofa.

They all had concerned looks on their face as to what to do with the boy, who they treated more like a member of the band. Becoming closer as the days had gotten by.

"I'll go look" Shownu whispered, looking at the clock on the wall "It's been 40 minutes maybe he's cooled off a little more now" He grabbed his hoodie before going outside.

The sun had started to set now and with every couple of steps shownu took, the island started to become darker and darker.

"Kyun where are you" He whispered out as he searched the area hoping to find the younger.

He was about to go ask one of the locals if they had seen him, when he noticed a small figure sat on the beach a couple of yards away from the main area of the island.

He slowly walked up to the younger, butterflies growing in his stomach.

Once he was close enough he coughed in an attempt to let kihyun know someone was there.

Kihyun turned around startled before noticing who it was and returning to look at the sea. Shownu took this as a sign that perhaps kihyun wasn't as annoyed anymore and sat down beside him..

Shownu POV ——

"You have no idea what it's like. I had everything, a good relationship with my family, my friends and I were so close to winning the dance competition and making it to internationals" He said emphasising on close. "I spent hours in that hospital wishing I could go back and change everything, Wishing to be happier" He wiped the tears that were begging to fall again. "Then you guys started to visit and I thought that maybe it would go back to somewhat normal, but you lied the whole time. How could you even do that? It's not fair hyung" He suddenly burst out into tears.

I pulled him in close to me and didn't let go, even though he started pushing away. But he gave up when I wouldn't let him go.

"I know Kyun, I am honestly so sorry. We should have said but the doctors said it was best not too" I ran my hands through his hair and he let tears soak my shirt. "But we didn't mean any harm, I promise. I'm so sorry kihyun" I started to tear up too.

We didn't say anything else just sat there in each other's embrace, he started to shake a little bit and I noticed he was becoming cold. Probably due to the sun just setting and the ocean breeze coming in.

I pushed kihyun back a little and began to take of my hoodie, "Here" I placed the jumper in his arms.

He smiled a little as he took it and began putting it on, I noticed he struggled getting it over his head so I helped him, pulling it down over his chest.

"Thanks" He whispered, once he had finished putting it on.

It was huge on him, he had big sweater paws and the jumper basically consumed him.

I reached over and wiped away his tears, watching as he looked down at his lap fiddling with them gems of the jumper.

"Hyung?" He asked quietly

Mhhhm I replied rubbing my hand up his back.

"What are we going to do about this?" 

"Well...I...Um, I care about you a lot kihyun more than just a friend would do but I just don't know what this means" I awkwardly laughed looking away from him at the sand.

"Shownu I meant about the rest of the holiday and when we get back home?" He giggled pulling my hands into his.

I suddenly felt my ears heat up along with my cheeks.

"I.. er sorry I thought you meant-" He put one of his hands on my mouth "Shhh hyung I know what you mean I just, not today let's talk about this tomorrow?" He smiled. I missed his smile, seeing him upset broke my heart. "I think i've been through enough today"

"That's very true, let's go back to the others have a quiet night in?" I suggested.

"Sure" He got up first grabbing onto my hands pulling me up also.

We started walking along the sands, not saying anything just enjoying the company and the peaceful sounds of the ocean.


	21. Chapter 20

\--Third POV-- 

The two boys reached the door of their temporary home, glancing at each other before stepping inside.

"Your back" Jooheon called, running over from the couch to greet the pair. 

"Yeah, we talked it out and I explained everything to him" Shownu still holding onto kihyuns hand swung his arm.

"Ah but we are really sorry Kyun, can you forgive us too?" Jooheon pouted, his hands clasping together in a praying manner.

Kihyun laughed, before going over to the older member and pulling him into a hug. "I'll take this as a yes" 

As they pulled apart from the embrace, kihyun looked over joheon shoulders, changkyun and wonho were intertwined on the sofa, minhyuk was lying on on top hyungwon. 

As kihyun and the other two made their way closer to the lounge area, the boys began to stir. 

"Your back, how are you?" Hyungwon rubbed his eyes. 

"Yeah, look kihyun ah" Minhyuk was about to say before kihyun cut him off. 

"My and Hyung have talked and we sorted everything else and you guys don't need to apologise for anything it wasn't your fault" Minhyuk got off from his seat and running up to kihyun, picking him up in one swoop and running into his bedroom. 

"Hey! Come back here" Shownu called out from the other room, but minhyuk had already dropped the smaller male onto the bed and was now lying on him, nuzzling his head into kihyun's neck. 

"Aish Min stoppp" 

"Kyun I thought we had really upset you and we had lost you. So now your back you are not allowed to leave my side" Minhyuk whined, rubbing his head more. His hair tickled Kihyun's neck causing him to giggle. 

"Minhyuk stoppp I am not going anywhere I promise" Kihyun tried pushing the older of him but it was no use. 

"Promise?" The older leaned back holding out his pinky finger and pouting. 

"Promise" They sealed a pinky promise and carried on lying there.

"Can you please give me kihyun back" Shownu stood at the door his arms crossed smilling at the two boys on the bed. 

Minhyuk moved off the boy, groaning in annoyance, leaving the room. 

Kihyun sat up, blushing when shownu came and sat down in front of him. Shownu reached out and placed his palms on the others cheeks, causing kihyun to blush even more. 

"You sure your okay kihyun? You don't need any more time to think about what happened?" Shownu was about to finish when kihyun leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips, cutting him off from his thoughts. 

"Does this answer your concerns hyung?" 

"Erm" Shownu quickly looked around settling his gaze in his laps, his ears and face turning pink. 

Kihyun giggled at shownu's awkwardness, he then laid his down next to the older his head laying down in his lap. 

Without saying anything Shownu ran his hands through Kihyun's hair, something he realised is probably one of his new favourite things to do. 

They led there for a couple of minutes just about to dose of when hyungwon walked into the room "Food is here, we ordered your favourite kyun"

Kihyun bolted up right, his face showning excitement "Chicken?" He asked

"Yep, and egg rice too" Hyungwon replied. 

The youngest cheered and quickly left shownus lap, shuffling past hyungwon back into the lounge. where the others were gathered around the main table unpacking boxes of food. 

They all greeted him, whilst setting out plates and pouring drinks. Once the other two members had joined them at the table wonho lifted his glass about to make a toast "To the future of monsta x and are newest member" He winked at kyun, "Kihyun who we hope to stay friends with for a long time" They all laughed and clinked their glasses together tucking into the delicious food in front of them. 

\------------------

After they had finished washing up and eating, the group decided it was already late enough and they were going to head to bed. 

Kihyun was about to walk away and to his own room when wonho stopped him tapping his shoulders "Kyun you can sleep with shownu tonight I don't mind sharing a room with wonnie and kyunie" He smiled tilting his head to the side in order to persuade the younger. 

"Are you sure?" Kihyun asked.

Wonho didn't reply instead smiling and walking away to his room, he grabbed his pyjamas quickly and walked to the youngest members room shutting the door behind him. Kihyun just waited in the lounge saying goodnight to jooheon and minhyuk who were now off to bed. Lastly came the other three changkyun and hyungwon gave the younger a hug before going into their room leaving shownu and kihyun alone. 

"Lets go" Shownu whispered taking the boys hand and leading him to his room. Kihyun was still in shownu's jumper and wasn't planing on taking it off, so he took of his trousers leaving him in his boxers with the jumper coming just over them above his knees. Shownu on the other hand slept in just his shorts so when kihyun turned around he quickly became flustered at the sight of the shirtless male. 

"Ah sorry, do you want me to put a shirt on" Shownu looked over looking at how kihyun was becoming an embarrassed mess. 

"No", "I mean its fine no don't worry" He smiled, getting into bed and under the covers. 

Shownu quickly joined and without realising or even thinking about it shownu spooned the other from behind resting his head on the younger. 

"goodnight kyunn"

"goodnight hyung"


	22. Chapter 21

Shownu POV —-

Waking up, from the best nights sleep i've ever had, I found kihyun sleeping on my chest. His hands gripping onto me.

His fringe was stuck to his forehead and his lips were in a pout. He looked adorable, I didn't want to move and wake him, so I ran my hands through his hair and down his back feeling the warmth of his body.

I turned my head to look out the window and watched as the sun was just about to rise, the suns rays hitting the sea causing it to illuminate the blue waters.

"Mhhhmmm" Kihyun groaned from under neath me, his eyes starting to open.

I laughed as I watched the boy scrunch up his face slowly stirring from his slumber.

"Morning Kyun~" I hummed removing his hair from his hair tucking it behind his ears.

"What time is it" He asked turning his head from facing me to lying back down on my chest again.

"It's" I looked over to the bedside table clock "9am, don't worry about getting up just yet" I reached around and placed my arms round his torso.

"I don't wanna anyway" He hummed.

"do you want me to go make some breakfast?" I asked.

"Mmm" He moaned.

I reached round his body and gently placed him down on the bed. I planted a quick kiss on his head before sliding out of bed and out the bedroom door.   
To my surprise changkyun and wonho were eating breakfast together and currently wonho was feeding kyunie pancakes.

As I got closer wonho noticed "Good morning hyung" He called.

"Morning you two, sleep well?" kyunie asked.

"Yeah, and now I'm going to attempt at making some breakfast for everyone"

"You mean for kihyun?" Wonho smirked.

I playfully hit his arm, and walked round towards the fridge. But as I was looking for food to cook I realised I didn't know what to cook and i'm not even very good at this.

"Hyung do you want us to help or do it?" Changkyun laughed.

"No I can do it" I reached out grabbing the pancake mixture and oil for the frying pan.

"Okay well if you need any help just shout we're going to get ready and wake the others" I nodded to them both as I watched them walk out.

————-

Okay so I realised I shouldn't be allowed to cook currently the panacake was blackening and wasn't lifting from the pan.

The fire alarm starting to ring and the boys all came running from their rooms into the kitchen.

"HHYUNG what happened ?!" Jooheon called out.

"We told you if you wanted to help to shout" Wonho took the pan from my hand laughing as hyungwon was flapping the alarm.

By the time they had cooled the kitchen down and the smoke had left the room thanks to minhyuk, opening the windows, everyone was gathered in the room.

"What were you trying to cook? Your the worst out of all of us" Hyungwon laughed tapping me on the shoulder.

"I tried making it for kyun, pancakes"

I looked over to kihyun and he was smiling rubbing his eyes "You didn't have too, plus I can cook I could have helped"

"You were sleeping I didn't want to wake you" I watched as he showed of his box smile

"aw well i will help next time" He offered.

——————Third POV—————

"It's my turn kyunie" Wonho ran towards the member picking him and dunking him straight into the sea.

Minhyuk laughed as he watched the wet haired younger run out towards wonho barking and shaking his hair like a dog.


	23. Chapter 22

—————————

Hyungwon whined next to kihyun still sulking over his food, while Kihyun was attempting to take photos of the boy.

"Hyungwon, Can you please just smile? I want to take some nice ones to remember" Kihyun looked through the lens, trying his best not to get mad.

"Nope, not until you buy more~" He pouted.

\-------------------  
"Hey hyungwon is something going on between Jooheon and Minhyuk?" Kihyun asked as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Mmm why'd you ask?" Hyungwon replied.

"Just wondered, they seem close"

"Well.. We all think min really liked jooheon he's clingy with him and flirts constantly, but i'm not sure about jooheon"

"Ohh, Is he well, not into that?" Kihyun rubbed his hands together.

"Haha who knows? They aren't the only two with something going on by the way" Hyungwon laughed jumping off the wall and walking away.

"Hyung? Wait what? What do you mean come back!" Kihyun jumped off the wall too chasing after the older.

——————————

Once the two boys returned after grabbing yet another frozen delight, they met up with the other members on the beach.

Kihyun was with changkyun taking photos, whilst the others relaxed on the sands chatting and talking about events after the holiday.

"Hey!" Kyun shouted cutting shownu from looking at his phone. "Please can you move your blocking my photo" He whined, causing changkyun to laugh.

"Your so bossy kyun" Hyunwoo laughed, picking up seaweed from the ground and chucking it towards the younger.

"Aisshhh Shownu" Kihyun got up and shook his hair shaking the plant of him, by now changkyun was sat in the sand laughing at the pair. "Omg what's that" Kyun pointed behind shownu, the olders gaze turning and looking behind his shoulder.

The younger quickly grabbed the seaweed and threw it back at the older male, watching as it landed directly on his head flowing down onto his face.


	24. Chapter 23

— Shownu—

I had taken Kihyun to bed a couple hours ago as he was tired out from spending the day with kyunie, while he slept the rest of us remained in the living room, discussing what the plan for after the holiday is.

"He's cute, I like him so I want him to stay" Minhyuk whined his legs on top of jooheon.

"Mm he's nice I think he could stay with us permanently or temporarily I mean we have a spare room" Wonho replied

"Do you think he'd want to though" I asked

"Pshh Hyung don't be stupid, he's whipped for you I don't think he'll say no" Hyungwon looked over rolling his eyes.

"what about starship though?" Jooheon called out from under min.

"They'll accept it they have no say over our form anyway plus I don't think they'd mind" Minhyuk replied.

"Alright well then that's sorted" I clasped my hands together and got up off the sofa. "Goodnight guys"

As I walked away I heard comments of good nights and sleep well too, before I walked into my room.

Kihyun was curled up on the side of the bed, his forehead was shinning in the light from lamp as he looked visibly sweaty. More than usual, I strolled over to his side and placed my hand on his head checking his temperature.

It felt fine, which was weird as he doesn't normally get this hot in bed. As I pulled away I noticed the frown and discomfort written on his face, maybe he wasn't feeling well.

I pulled the covers off him a little, revealing his hands that were wrapped tightly around the whale plushy while his legs were tightly pulled into his chest.

I ran my fingers along his arm and walked over to the window opening it in case he was feeling hot, but just as I was opening it I heard a noise come from kyun.

"Mphfh" He grumbled. I turned around and saw his eyebrows were knitted together. Perhaps it was because of the cold breeze of the window so I quickly pulled it close again.

"STOP" Kihyun shouted.

"Kihyun? You okay" I asked walking back over to his side and sitting on the bed beside him.

"Move jackson we cant perform here, no stop stop" He started to shake under me, then I realised he was having a nightmare.

I brushed the hair our of his face and placed my hands on top of his "Kihyun" "Kihyun" I called out.

"no no stop please you can't go there" He started to cry. Which broke my heart as I watched him shake under me"

"Kyun, wake up. Shhh it's okay I'm here" I leaned closer to him and gently shook him to try and wake him up.

Suddenly he jolted up right, his eyes wide and searching around the room. He dropped the plushy and knocked my hands of his.

"Hyung" He whimpered.

"It's okay kyun shhh it's okay it's just a dream" I reached out and pulled him close to me. He didn't hesitate to lean in and wrap his arms round me, his head nesting in my chest.

"It was so scary shownu, I thought it was happening again It felt so real"

"Hmmm?" I questioned.

"I was there, at the competition we were about to go on stage but I tried making them stop" He started to panic again.

"Hey kyun, calm down it's okay take your time"

He exhaled before continuing "the boys they couldn't see me i kept trying to pull them away and stop them from going on stage but they wouldn't listen they just kept starring at the lady by the stage"

"Lady by the stage?"

"Mmm she was the in charge of letting us get on stage.. but she looked nervous... she looked scared" He sighed.

"What do you mean kyun"

"I don't know I don't know" He whispered rubbing his head into my chest again.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow hmm?" I pulled him off me and wiped his tears away.

"mmm" He nodded tears still filling his eyes.

"Come on" I laid him back down and quickly removed my shirt and trousers. Getting into bed with him, and holding him.

He was turned to the side so I was basically spooning him but It felt good, he leaned back into me as I kissed the back of his head wrapping my arms around him. 

I didn't see myself ever being with someone like kihyun, I always pictured myself with a female getting married and having children. But right now in this moment, I didn't want to be with anyone else.


	25. Chapter 24

Shownu POV

My arm felt numb as I began to wake up, I looked down and Kihyun was sleeping on it. Which made me smile, however the incident from last night kept ringing in my head. What lady was he on about ?

"Kihyun ah" I whispered out, running my hand up his back.

He began slowly stirring, groaning as I called to him again. I played with his hair as he began to gradually wake up.

"Shonwu" He whispered. "Can we cook waffles for breakfast"

I laughed, of course the first thing he would talk about when he woke up is cooking. Something i've recently learned is one of his favourite hobbies.

I reached down and placed a kiss to his cheek "Of course Kyun"

He yelled as he stretched in the bed his shirt rising showing his cute tummy, while he pushed his legs out of the bed.

"Come onnn" He jumper off the mattress and pulled on my arms trying to get me out of bed.

"Slow down" I replied as I reached the floor following the boy.

He went straight to the fridge while I gently sat down on one of the seats in the kitchen.

"Morning~" Jooheon walked in a clingy minhyuk buried in his sides.

"Minhyuk do you really need to be that close this early" I asked

"Mmm" He turned away from looking at me and buried his head in jooheon, preventing him from walking.

"Wish minhyuk please let me move, I need a drink"

"Ughh fine, but come back" He walked away from jooheon flopping down on the living room sofa. I nudged my head towards him looking at jooheon.

"He's just sad about leaving, we don't have long left now"

"Ahh but i'm sure we'll be able to come back one day"

"I don't care I wanna stay longer" Minhyuk whined from the sofa.

We all laughed at his childish behaviour as the other three members also made there way into the kitchen.

————- After breakfast

After we had finished eating the members and myself went to get dressed for our last day at the beach, I was the first one ready so I was currently sat in the living room. Still thinking about kihyun's dream. I couldn't think for long though as wonho quickly entered too

"You okay hyung you look lost?"

"I'm fine just worried about kihyun"

"Ah don't worry to much hyung I really think he's feeling better" He came and sat down at my side.

"No it's not that, He had a nightmare last night and he kept talking about a lady by the stage"

"The stage director?" He asked

I nodded in response "Mm but he said she looked nervous worried in fact, we've performed on hundreds of stages etc and not once have I come across a stage director nervous?"

"Hyung maybe she was having a bad day didn't feel well? You know they don't have to always be confident?"

"Something doesn't feel right hoseok, the attack, the people who went in must have spoken to someone inside the building in order to get in. They would have had to get passed security and know the timetable of the day of when the most amount of people would be in the room?"

I looked to wonho who now looked as confused as I was.

"You have a point but if it was... well actually i'm not sure"

"Maybe i should talk to some of the detectives when we get back see if it's any help"

"Okay hyung well I can come with you, but don't forget it was a dream kihyun had. It might not have even happened like that"

I nodded as he patted my back, the boys now walking in to join us too.

"ready?" Hyungwon called out pulling his sunglasses down.

"Of course" Wonho replied standing up.

We all began moving towards the door ready to spend our last day together here on the island.

But I couldn't enjoy it, I just couldn't get the thoughts out my head.


	26. Chapter 25

—-Kihyun's POV —- On the Plane

On the plane journey back I was sat next to hyungwon, we chatted for a little while before he started dozing off. I took my phone out my pocket and just had a scroll through social media, uploading some photos onto twitter.

I smiled as I looked down at the photo, even though we hadn't spoken about dating officially or anything like that   
I smiled as I looked down at the photo, even though we hadn't spoken about dating officially or anything like that. He really occupied a place in my heart already, I locked my phone. Placing it on my lap as I began to drift off into sleep too.

———-

"Kyun? Kyun?"I was gently woken from my slumber, I opened my eyes to see who was softly prodding my shoulder.

Wonho was stood in the plane isle gently shaking hyungwon and myself.

"Mmm are we here?" I grumbled.

"Yeah we just landed come on, you need to get up" I looked over and hyungwon has his eyes open and was getting himself ready.

I quickly packed all my belongings in my bag and got out my seat following wonnie, we made our way down he stairs out of the plane to re group with the members. 

It was already dark outside when we finished going through security, and passport control. We were now currently stood in the cold waiting for the taxi shownu had called earlier, however I was a little unsure of where we were going as no one had said where we were going and everyone looked to tired anyway so I didn't want to bother them. 

As the taxi pulled up in front of the us wonho opened the door sliding it across gesturing me to get in, while himself and jooheon loaded the luggage. Hyungwon made his way to the front seat showing the driver the location, which I now presumed was their apartment. 

"Kihyun ah you okay?" Shownu asked sitting down in front of me, his hand resting upon my knee. 

I nodded and smiled in response. "Are we going back to your's?" I asked. 

"Yeah just for tonight? If that's okay?" I just nodded and looked out the window again feeling a sudden wave of sadness, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay with them much longer but I wanted to stay just a little bit longer than a night. 

The boys went into conversation among themselves as I closed my eyes trying to zone out, I don't know why but shownu's words kind of hurt, deep down I really thought he would care and not let me go so easily. But clearly I was wrong. 

\---- Shownu's POV---

I was making sure everything was ready for the surprise I had organised for Kihyun, I had some of our staff go to our apartment and decorate the spare room with his photography, family photos and all his items from his house. The had also placed balloons everywhere and made a banner that said welcome with all our faces on, however currently I was trying to make sure they had ordered his favourite chicken and had that ready too, as I was so hungry plus it's his favourite. 

I didn't get a text back from the staff so I hoped they had set everything up. 

"Just here is great thanks" I heard wonho say from the front seat as we pulled up to the building. "Here we go this should be enough" I heard wonho pull out his purse and pay the driver, whilst the rest of us unbuckled. 

Jooheon opened up the door, with the rest of us following out, grabbing our bags. I helped take kihyun's out and handed it to him noticing he had a hint of sadness in his eyes. I felt more nervous now, what If he hates the idea of living with us, should I have asked him?

"Hyunwoo" Kihyun called getting me out of my thoughts, i was still holding onto his suitcase completely dazed out as he was trying to take it. 

"Ah sorry" I quickly let go grabbing my bag and heading up the stairs to our home.


	27. Chapter 26

\-- Kihyun POV-- 

I trudged up the stairs to their apartment wanting nothing more than to get the day other with and fall asleep.

Hyungwon reached to the door handle, pulling it, and letting me walk in first. 

"Welcome Home" The lights to the apartment flicked on, confetti was being sprayed out of small poppers, and a huge banner was plastered on the living room wall. I guessed the ladies standing by the coach with what looked like my favourite chicken and cake were the starship staff, they were stood smilling and cheering. 

"What is this?" I laughed turning around in the door way, looking for answers from the boys. 

"Ahh come with me" Shownu quickly walked passed the members and grabbed my hand leading me to the spare room, he pushed the door forward and it revealed a different room to the studio it was before. 

On the wall were framed pictures of myself and my family, friends and recent ones with the boys. The bed was a pale blue colour, with a small brown bear situated on top of the pillows. Then lying on top of the covers was a box wrapped in birthday wrapping. I look towards shownu as I moved closer to the bed. 

"Sorry aha they couldn't find any plain wrapping paper" He bushed, his eyes forming crescents. 

"Its okay, can I open it now?" I asked

To which he nodded, reaching over I grasped the present, trying to guess what it was. It had some weight to it but it didn't make any noise when I tried to shake it. 

Carefully I unpeeled the wrapping, trying to see what it was. I took all the layers off revealing a white box, I then opened up the lid and could not believe my eyes. 

"Shownu, I...I can't except this. Do you know how expensive this is?" I motioned to the limited edition retro camera in my hands. 

"Of course I do kyunn I brought it for you" He moved closer to me placing his hands around mine that were holding the box. " I wanted to get you a welcome home/ do you want to stay with us? Gift" He laughed 

"You could have just asked me, I would have said yes" I looked up to his eyes just taking in all of him. He still had sleep in eyes from the flight earlier, his hair was still a mess, whilst his top was all crinkled from sleeping in the same position. 

"Well I could of, but I wanted an excuse to treat you too" 

I smiled looking away from him"Gosh your so cheesy" I took my hands away from his, playfully hitting his arm. 

"hey be careful thats expensive" He joked taking the camera from my hands and placing it on the bed. "Let's go celebrate with the others and enjoy the food" 

"Do you think they've eaten some of it already?" 

Shownu laughed in reply quickly running out the room, "HEY That chicken was for kihyun, give it back" He shouted. 

"I can't now can I" I heard minhyuk whine "Unless you wanted it pre chewed" 

I took a quick look at the room, appreciating the decor, before finally leaving to join the others before shownu killed the members. 

\----------------------------------


	28. Chapter 27

Shownu pov—

After last night we had all gone to bed rather late, and kihyun wanted to sleep with me even though he had his own new room. When I awoke earlier than anticipated I crept out of the bed and ended up dialling the detectives working on Kihyuns case.

I made an appointment to go speak to them this morning as they were eager to talk to me, so I am currently making my way down to the station in hopes of helping.

The sky was still waking, and the shops were just opening. So I approached a small cafe and grabbed a coffee and pastry before I reached the building.

The station looked empty as the windows were all shut and blinds were pulled down, however as I went to open the door a young looking man swung the door open.

He was in a dark blue uniform, his hair neatly made, skin clear and badges polished and shinning in the light.

"Hello, Hyunwoo?" He bowed pushing his arm out for me to shake.

"Yes, Detective?" I asked shaking his hand.

"Yeah detective seonghwa. Thank you for meeting with me so soon, but we have really had no leads on this case and information you described earlier could help"

"Yeah of. Course not a problem sir" He held the door open for me to follow him through.

We walked through the corridor, greeting other members of staff who looked as if they just arrived too.

"Just through here hyunwoo" He pointed at a room just from the entrance.

"You already have a coffee I see but would you like anything else before we talk?" He turned to me before we walked in.

"No I am okay thank you"

"Okay no worries please take a seat through here I'm just going to grab some tea" He stayed before unlocking the door and walking towards the hot drinks station across the hall.

I nodded and walked into the room, taking a seat on the chair in front of the desk I presumed was his. I admired the room, noticing it was a rather organised and clean.

His desk was a wooden and matched the dark oak of the picture frames of all his presumed certificates. The only thing that looked unorganised was the huge pile of paperwork stacked on his desk next to his laptop. I wasn't trying to be nosey but I couldn't help but notice the name Yoo Kihyun, I was about to lean forward and take a closer look but I heard the door shut behind me.

"Blimey you would not believe how fast those tea bags disappear" Seonghwa stated as he made his way round the desk sitting down on his chair, sipping from his mug. "Right so do you want to start from the beginning and I'll right everything down and we can discuss from there?"

I nodded, clearing my throat before speaking "Whilst we were away I was staying with kihyun one night, he wasn't feeling great and went to sleep pretty easily. However during the night he started shaking and panicking saying things like don't go, not there, stay away, etc and I didn't think much of it. So I woke him up and he kept talking about the day of the attack. He mentioned about a stage manager who looked nervous and out of place, she was talking to them before they went on. Look I know this sounds useless but we never had those people when we performed plus they were always busy moving around why would they be nervous doing a job like calling people on it didn't make sense." The detective was quickly writing notes down keeping my reassured that perhaps what I was saying made sense.

"Anyway so I spoke to one of my hyungs hoseok and we spoke about the attack, she could have been involved" He looked up from writing "someone had to be on the inside to of allowed them in because of security, as well as instruct them where and when to go. You've seen the schedules i'm sure and you can understand that those buildings are big and the times change all the time, it would be easy to get lost." He carried in writing looking more confused.

"Look I know it probably isn't much but I just wanted to tell you, sorry if I wasted your time" I started to get up.

"No wait !! Hyunwoo this sounds legitimate. I mean what your saying makes sense I know it's based of a dream but I'll check this all up this morning to see if it matches up we'll see if the women really does exist, that might not have been a dream it could have been PTSD from the attack."

I nodded looking down at my lap, that means kihyun could be re living these memories for a while.

"Look I'm going to take these up with my team and we'll get back to you today, thank you for coming this could be a lead" He quickly got up from his desk opening up the door.

"Oh no problem, sorry it wasn't much-"

"No no this looks promising" he patted my shoulder before gesturing my out.

I took me leave and walked out back through the corridor and opening the main doors.


	29. Chapter 28

Kihyun Pov —

I slowly began to wake up, my arm stretching out to reach shownu. As I tapped on the bed sheets I looked over my shoulder to see that shownu was no longer there. I quickly rubbed the sleep out my eyes calling out to him to see if he was outside "Shownu ? Shownu ?... Hyunwoo?" I shouted.

I heard someone walk towards the bedroom door, they opened it revealing a very tired looking changkyun "Kihyun are you okay? He walked closer ruffling his hair.

"Ah Im okay but where is hyunwoo?"

"He went out this morning but I think he'll be back-

Before he could finish his sentence the front door bleeped indicating someone was entering. We both heard a deep hello which caused us to laugh.

"I spoke to soon" Changkyun said as he walked out the room bumping into shownu on his way out "Moneing hyung" he stated before going off.

Shownu nodded in response as he walked into the room, he was dressed smartly, holding a bag of food and a drink.

"I brought you these" He stated, pulling out pastry's from the bag. "Did you sleep well?" He walked over to my side of the bed sitting down beside me.

I leaned up "Yeah it was good, would be better if I woke up next to you. But thank you" I took the drink from his hand taking a sip. "Where did you go?"

"Oh I just had to talk to one of the detectives. He was nice, I told him about your dream." I nodded indicating him to continue. "He said he'll take it up but i'm not sure if it will help"

"Oh well it was worth a shot anyway" I smiled looking up at him.

He leaned in kissing my forehead, but before I could pull him back minhyuk pulled up at the door.

"Whyyy, hyung! You never bring me breakfast" He whined crossing his arms and pouting. "It's not fair"

"Minhyuk ya, can you get out" He laughed grabbing a bear by pillow and launching it at him.

"You don't have to be so rude" He whined. Jooheon appearing next to him. His head resting in the older boys shoulder.

"Why are your whining?" Jooheon asked.

"Shownu brought kyun breakfast but not me" Minhyuk pointed at the pastry in my hand.

"Aish min, come" He dragged the boy from the door frame "I'll go get you some" He took the younger's hand leading him out the door way.

"This is why I love you" I heard minhyuk reply, causing me to look at shownu.

Are they dating? Did I miss something?

Shownu chuckled and placed a hand on my leg "They are pretty cute right?" he got up from the bed. "Finish your food, then get dressed I wanna take you out today" He smiled.

"Hyunwoo we've been back not even 24 hours yet"

"And, It's important please" he jumped trying his best to show aegyo.

I laughed at his embarrassing behaviour before replying "Fine, can I wear one of your hoodies though?" I asked.

"You don't have to ask just take them" He shower his smile again before exiting the room too.


	30. Chapter 29

— Kihyun POV—

I was sat across from shownu, waiting for him to finish texting, before we could leave. He looked extra good today, so I quickly took out my phone snapping a photo.

"What are you going kyun?" He asked looking up from his phone.

"Nothing" I giggled, locking my phone placing it back in my pocket.

"Hmmm.. sure come on, we can go now" He got up off the couch walking to the front door. I followed after him, shuffling out the door way and down the path. I was trying to guess where we were going but I didn't recognise this area at all.

"Shownu is this that important cant we just grab food and go back and watch movies" I whined grabbing onto his arm. He let out a chuckle, wrapping his hand around mine.

"Kyun trust me look we're almost here it isn't far" He pointed to the tall looking building.

As we approached the building he whipped out his phone, pulling up some messages. I looked over his shoulder to get a closer glimpse, to which I only saw a set of numbers which I presumed was the code to unlock the doors to the place.

As we reached the entrance shownu let go of me and punched the numbers into the pin box, I looked away still figuring out what we were doing here.

Thats when I noticed a lady in uniform carrying a pile of mail, she was heading towards us and looked like she was struggling.

**Door Unlocked **

I heard the electronic voice state, looking behind me shownu was opening up the black doors.

I was about to turn and follow when I heard the last getting closer. "Here hyunwoo you go in let me see if she needs help"

"Hey are you okay?" I asked as she was now only a few feet in front of me.

I heard her laugh, a familiar noise. "My gosh no, I am fine but please can you hold the door open for me. I don't think I have enough hands" She nodded to the door we just unlocked.

I couldn't see her face as her cap was too low casting a shadow on her skin.

"Oh yeah of course" I shook my head pulling the door from shownu, who was still waiting, and pulling the door open further.

She came quickly past us, forming a slight bow "Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done haha" She laughed too enthusiastically.

I don't know what it was about her but suddenly she gave me a bad feeling, my stomach becoming nauseous.

"You welcome" Shownu shouted back, as she had now already made it into the building and off down a corridor.

I brushed the feeling off looking towards shownu who was now walking into the hall too.

As I followed him in, i noticed the building was made of smaller looking rooms and offices almost.

He led me towards an elevator, pushing the button signalling to go up.

"Where are we?" I asked

"Just wait, we're almost there" He took my hand again leading me into the lift as the doors began to open.

We laughed at the ridiculous music playing from the mechanical room, as we slowly began to move upwards.

The doors soon opened shownu leaving the room at level 7. "Here this way we're almost there"

"Okay?" I questioned.

As we walked out the lift, we made our way down a little corridor that was quiet compared to the noise of the entrance.

"This is kyunnie's studio" He pointed to one of the doors in the hall as we walked past. "This one here is jooheons studio" He pointed the next door.

"Now this one is yours and to your right is the last one it's minhyuk's"

"You got me a studio? Why? Shownu I don't—   
Before I could finish he opened the door, revealing a scene I couldn't of even imagined.

Inside was a huge tripod with a camera, lighting panels and pods, a small white desk, different coloured back drops. The walls and ceilings were painted white, with all the extra accessories and camera parts laid out on another smaller desk.

"This is for you, for your new job"

"New job But I didn't apply to any?"

"Starship are taking you on, your our new photographer. Not only that but your more specificity my one" He winked nudging my shoulder, to which I blushed.

I walked further into the room exploring all the equipment and seeing what it did.

"Do you like it all ? Sorry this is probably a lot to take in?" I heard him say from behind me.

"No no shownu this is wow did you organise all this?"

"well not just me the members too, we really want to support you kihyun for a long a time. Your like family now"

Hearing his last sentence brought tears to my eyes, which I quickly brushed away using shownu's jumper.

"Now there is another place I want to take you too, but it's a little bit further."

Where else could he be implying.

"Sure, now? or later?"

"We can go now I think this one is more important. Come let's go."

——————

Shownu had called a taxi once we left the building, he told the driver the location which was too the most beautiful park.

As we got out and headed to the gates, I slowly began to realise where we were.

The cemetery.

Shownu noticed my discomfort, and gripped my hand harder. "We don't have to go in, I just thought you'd want to since—

"I need to say goodbye, I have been thinking about it I just didn't know when"

He nodded in response as we walked hand in hand down the stone path, I observed all the coloured flowers and neatly trimmed bushes.

"It's peaceful here don't you think" I asked

"Beautiful" He quietly replied as we stopped in front of a line of graves, that looked freshly made.

————-


	31. Chapter 30

Shownu POV —

I left kihyun alone to pay his respects, and wandered down the path looking at some of the flowers. Bright blue, red, yellow and orange illuminated the neighbouring path as I walked through the field.

I stopped walking near a small bench situated near the entrance, taking a seat I could spot kihyun's smaller figure from a distance. He was bent over and looked like he was talking.

I looked away from him noticing a person I didn't recognise when we arrived, I could have sworn we were the only two here when we entered.

They were dressed like a gardener, and were now walking closer and closer to me. As the person came forward I noticed the face, I couldn't click where they were from but was really familiar. Her blue eyes just seemed recognisable.

I didn't realise I was staring at her until she coughed cutting me of from my thoughts.

"You look lonely, can I help you with anything" She sat beside me on the bench her eyes never leaving my face.

"I..No i'm actually here for my partner" I pointed over to where kihyun was still standing.

"Ah I see, is he for the new ones?" How could someone refer to people who had passed as the new ones i thought. I didn't want to start an argument so I carried on pretending I wasn't offended.

"Mm they were his family and friends"

"Unlucky for him, just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time" She coldly responded.

"I don't think it was random-"

"Oh it was, that's what the police say. The news say. The people say. Don't you believe them?" She asked me.

I didn't understand what this nosey gardener was trying to get out of me but It wasn't worth it.

"Look what's it to you ?" I don't know what your trying to say but just keep it to yourself"

She didn't reply just laughed. Her hand reaching towards me, gripping a lose lock from my hair.

Who is she.

"Your so easy going hyunwoo-

I gripped her arm pulling it away from me "Take your hand of me. who are you ? and how do you know me name?" She pulled her arm out of my grip.

She nodded to kihyun who was now walking over to us.

"Keep him safe, if you don't want to be we're he is" She said through gritted teeth before getting up from the bench running off.

Hundred thoughts were running through my head, who, what and how did she know everything. 

Why was she cold too. and why did I recognise her.

I couldn't move I just felt completely scared and nervous.

"Shownu?" Kihyun whimpered out.

As soon as I saw his hunched, sniffly figure all those thoughts rushed out just for a minute.

"Hey, come here" I got up from my seat and pulled him into my chest. My hand coming to his head while my other arm rested on his waist.

"Did you say goodbye" I asked. I felt him nod as he let a few tears fall onto my shirt.

We stayed like these for a few more minutes before he began to push away.

"Who was that lady?" He asked brushing the tears of his cheek.

"She.. well.. just a gardener" I lied.

"Oh okay, can we head back now. I think i've had enough for today"

He looked up to me his eyes still glossy and his cheeks puffy.

"Of course kyun, I'll text the boys to order some food for when we're back"

He smiled and intertwined our hands.

I couldn't get what she said out of my head, i'll always protect kihyun but she made it seem like there was more to just protecting him in a romantic way.

—————————

As we were all sat by the table I couldn't get the women out of my head. Perhaps it would be better to talk to hoseok, he advertised me last time and some what comforted me.

I waited until he was finished talking with jooheon before asking him. We were already finished with eating now we were all conversing.

"wonho can we have a word in the kitchen?"

He nodded getting up from the table taking some of plates. I lifted my own plate following him into the other room.

"You okay hyung?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about something"


	32. Chapter 31

"Hyung, this isn't good. Look whoever the person is they know about you and Kihyun, you should let that detective know. Do you have his number!"

I nodded, pulling out my phone from my back pocket.

"Text him let him know, but also let's keep this between us hyung I don't want the boys to worry" He wrapped his arm around me.

"Is everything okay?" The youngest member walked in, fiddling with his piercing.

"Yeah we're fine are you alright?" Wonho pats his legs. To which kyunie comes and sits down resting his arms on the kitchen top.

"Mmm just tired" He whined. I looked over to hoseok who nodded towards my phone.   
"Let me know if he says anything, hyung?"

"Yeah of course"

"And hyung don't forget we've go your back no matter what alright" I laughed hitting his shoulder as he was carrying out the younger.

I looked down to my phone sending a quick message to the detective, hoping that he could help somehow even though there was no evidence of the incident.

The other members slowly began to emerge in the kitchen bringing in plates and cutlery. I locked my device slipping it back into my pocket, going to help the others with washing up.

"Shownu aish, go see kyun we have got this" Minhyuk started putting the plates in the sink.

"I didn't agree to this" Jooheon whined, causing hyungwon to roll his eyes.

I laughed as jooheon stood there pouting, hyungwon grabbed the tea towel by the kettle and chucked it at him. The rag hitting him straight in the face.

"Hey Hyung!" He pulled it off his face. "Argh this is dirty too." He complained turning it into a ball and chucking it back at the elder.

"Your such a babie jooheony" Both kihyun and hyungwon laughed.

"Come here and help so that shownu can spend time with his boyfriend" Minhyuk lulled jooheon to his arm.

"He's not my boyfriend" I replied walking out the door.

"Not yet" I heard hyungwon call back. I just shook my head as I wandered down the corridor into my own room.

As I opened the door I was met with the most adorable sight.

As I opened the door I was met with the most adorable sight   
He still had his make up on along with his beanie.  
I sighed running my hand down his face, he just murmured in response.

Bending straight up i walked over to our bathroom grabbing the make up remover and wipes before heading back to kihyun.

I gently sat down on the sheets next to him placing the skin care products on the bed too. Then I slowly and gently removed the make up from his face being careful not to wake him, his eyeshadow cane off easily. However taking of his earrings was slightly harder and I could help but hold my breathe as I took the accessories off him too.

I placed them down on my bed side table gently pushing his body back so that he was laying down on the bed facing up.

Tip toeing back out the room placing the products back in the bathroom, I re entered the room to see kyun's eyes slowly beginning to open.

"Ah hyunwoo, what time is it?"

"Time for you to sleep" I laughed as I came and joined him again.

"Ah sorry I just wanted to take a quick nap while they washed up" He began to sit up. I placed my hand son his shoulder pushing him back into the covers.

"It's okay kyun, you had a busy day anyway" He relaxed in the pillows. "Come on lets get changed and we can cuddle for a while before we sleep? Hmm?"

He mumbled a response, that i didn't quite catch.

"What did you say Kihyun?"

"Can you help me, I can't be bothered to get up" He blushed closing his eyes, a pink tint appearing on his cheeks and ears. God he looked so cute.

I just laughed taking his beanie of his head ruffling his hair. I leant down and placed a small kiss on the end of his nose before replying "Of course if your comfortable? Do you want your pyjamas?"

He nodded in response covering his eyes with his hands. I quickly left once again running to his room for his clothes.

—- Kihyun POV —-

Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach now as I laid on the bed waiting for hyunwoo. Although we were close and I had seen him in minimal clothes he'd never seen me and I suddenly began too feel nervous.

"I'm back~" He cooed as he shut the door to his room.

I nodded in response, swallowing a little too hard.

"You sure you don't mind?" He asked.

"Of course" I whispered in response. To which he just smiled, his dimples showing.

I felt the dip in the bed as he sat next to my chest.

"Arms" He calls as he rolled up my t shirt, gently pulling it over my head.

I giggled as he flung the clothing across the room. We both then locked eyes realising the next piece of clothing was my trousers, I felt the tension appear between us.

— Third POV—

Shownu bent down beside the younger planting a kiss on his tummy, just before he began to unzip his trousers.

The younger shut his eyes, waiting for hyunwoo to finish undressing him.

Shownu pulled them jeans down to his ankles, tugging at the bottom to take them over his feet.  
The trousers hit the floor and the older boys eyes went straight to the younger's eyes, which were now open staring straight at him.

Now the tables had turned and shownu was blushing, his eyes not daring to look down.

He kept the eye contact as he moved his position now sitting upright on kihyun's thighs, his hands on either side of his face.

Both boys began to breathe heavy as the distance between them began to close

———-

Hehe do I include smut/ implied smut leave it out 

Comment why you think/ want lol :D 

— Also anyone know anyone doing a twotuckgom GO order ? WW or to the UK

thanks :)


	33. Chapter 32

Kihyun smiled as he locked his phone putting it into his pocket. Changkyun had spent the day with him getting closer as friends and eating lunch at a local restaurant.

As they were walking down the street kihyun looked over to the boy next to him looking at his phone screen.

Changkyun was messaging someone named "Bunny🐰💞"

He knew he shouldn't look but couldn't help but turn his head further trying to snoop.

"Im glad you had a nice day kyuniee"

"Me too i'll see you in a minute baby we're almost there"

He watched as the member was about to send another message however changkyun had noticed kihyun reading. Looking up staring straight at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to i-" Kihyun panicked

Chamgkyun just laughed turning his phone off too "It's fine, you were just curious"

"Is it your girlfriend" He asked

"Haha no well it's my boyfriend .. hoseok" He smiles facing the younger. He was slightly taken back by surprise.

"Oh I didn't expect that" He awkwardly laughed itching his neck " Sorry I didn't think you well you know"

Changkyun laughed again hitting the older's arm, before wrapping his arm around kihyun's neck.

"It's fine~ We've been together for almost a year we've managed to keep it hidden so don't worry"

They carried on bouncing down the street, laughing and joking with each other until they reached the front door of their home.

Changkyun punched in the pin to the door, waiting for it to bleep indicating it was unlocked. As they stepped in they could smell the strong sweet smell of fried chicken.

"We're home" He called out removing his shoes, kihyun standing behind him mimicking the other.

"There better be chicken left, I swear to god" Kihyun raced in front of changkyun heading straight to the lounge.

To his disappointment, there was just empty take away boxes and a guilty looking jooheon sat next to a less innocent minhyuk and hyungwon.

"I did try.." shownu stated as he walked into the lounge, wonho following behind.

"What will we eat now" Kihyun whines clinging onto shownu's arm.

"I'll order some more just for you"

"Ew stop flirting in front of me" Hyungwon gagged, before he got pushed by minhyuk.

"I'll order some more for them both, kyunie do you want the usual" Wonho asked chamgkyun.

"Of course" He smiled in return.

"Alright i'll give them a call now" Wonho walker away to another room. Leaving the group in the lounge.

"Why don't we put the TV on while we wait for their dinner, then watch a film after?" Jooheon proposed.

"Sounds like a plan" Shownu nodded, as himself and the others made them self comfy on the couch. Kihyun was sat next to hyungwon, whilst minhyuk had his head on the oldest members lap. Jooheon was still slumped on the floor next for the table.

"Ah what should we watch?" Hyungwon asked as he clicked on the remote.

"Whatever we can-"   
The screen suddenly came on straight onto the main news channel.

*Breaking news, following the events of last month the investigation into the attack at the national dance centre has closed   
*Breaking news, following the events of last month the investigation into the attack at the national dance centre has closed. The police as well as head detective park seonghwa have decided to stop investigations as no possible leads of have came to surface I quite from the police officer "This was a random and unplanned attack, there are no longer any leads. We are deeply sorry for everyone effected and our condolences are with the families of the victims" That's all for today's headlines, come back tomorrow at 9am for the latest updates*

Hyungwon turned the sound off, causing the whole room to go silent, their eyes all diverting to kihyun.

"Well I guess this is a good thing right?" He asked "If there are no suspects then were all safe and we have nothing to worry about" Kihyun looked towards them all.

"Exactly, this is good kihyun. You don't have to worry anymore"Minhyuk replied

if only they knew this was just the beginning of what was yet to come


	34. Chapter 33

The next few weeks went by so fast each member becoming closer to kihyun, talking and hanging out as if they were friends for years.

but there was always someone watching  
every meal out, every walk out and about, every where they went..

Shownu was still planning on asking kihyun to be his boyfriend officially but was struggling with his inner thoughts as to whether kihyun was ready.

but would he have the chance

——————————————————-

"Kihyun ah~" Shownu sung as he slipped into the kitchen wrapping his arms around the younger. "Why are you cooking again we could just order something?" 

Kihyun giggled as he felt shownu leave a kiss on the side of his neck "It's okay I wanted to make something you had a busy day today"

The younger could feel the olders smile on his neck "Ah but you did too, I saw some of the photos you took of us. Starship said you did a great job for your first shoot."

Kihyun felt the heat get to his cheek at the compliment from shownu. Before replying "Ahh but it's because you all looked so handsome" He whispered.

Shownu planted a kiss on his cheek, taking his arm of him. "Your cuter though" He laughed. Sticking his finger in the mixture, and quickly putting it into his mouth as kihyun hit his arm gesturing him to stop.

"Can you go grabe the others this is almost done" He pouted.

"Of course, haha has anyone ever told you that you look like a hamster when you pout" Shownu poked the boys lip.

"Oiii no they haven't and I do not" Kihyun folded his arms.

"Aww is someone grumpy~" Shownu cooed.

"I'm not"

"You are"

Kihyun just shook his head, rolling his eyes still stood with his arms folded.

"Hmmm well I guess i'll have to do this" Shownu spidered his fingers along the younger boys torso.

Kihyun started to giggle, hitting at shownu's hands and trying to get out of his grip.

"Hmm are you still grumpy?" he teased. Now tickling kihyun's sides with one hand while grabbing his hands with the other.

"nohahahanooohaha stoppphahahaakskdks please hahahah" Kihyun was laughing harder trying to escape. His face and ears bright pink, as he was struggling to get his words out.

Shownu changed their position, sliding behind the younger wrapping his arms tightly around kihyun.

He stopped his movements as he rested his head on kihyun who was trying to get his breath back.

"You are so cute kihyun ah"

"no...I....am...not" He managed to get out as he still was recovering.

"Mmm?" The oldest question bringing one his hands back on to kihyun's side.

"Okay! Okay!" He quickly agreed. "Please not again, at least give me time to recover" He whined pushing himself out of shownu's strong grip.

"Time to recover? You make it seem like you like it kyun?" Shownu questioned, his eyebrows raised.

He watched as the boy in front of him began to become flustered and pink again, however he decided not to question him again and leave it at least till after dinner.

"Is the food almost ready?" An excited minhyuk leaped into the kitchen.

His jumper lying just below his shorts, his hair bouncing as he ran to see what was cooking.

"Yeah it's done, please can you get the others. Shownu was supposed to" He looked at the older again squinting his eyes. "But he wouldn't leave me alone" He stuck his tongue out.

"Aish what have you done to him, he's never clingy not even with me" Minhyuk flicked his hair.

They all laughed at minhyuk's sassy remarks as he left the room calling for the others.

"We can talk about this later" Shownu went and whispered in kihyun's ear as he left the room.

Kyun just shuddered at his friends deep voice and hot breath hitting his ear.

He ignored the comment, grabbing plates and putting out the food. Shownu just laughed walking out of the kitchen to help set up the living room.

"Do you want a hand kyun" Wonho smiled walking in.

"Yes please can you take these through" He motioned towards the meals.

"Of course, it smells amazing by the way" he said taking out the food.

"What is it?" Hyungwon asked, rubbing his eyes also entering the room.

"Food" Kihyun shortly answered smirking.

"You should be a comedian" Hyungwon sarcastically stated. "Hey are you alright your face is all red?" Hyungwon tucked the hair out of kihyun's face.

"Ahh im fine I just get hot cooking" He answered.

"Especially if shownu is in the room" Wonho whispered to hyungwon a little too loud. As he grabbed another couple of plates.

"Hey!" Kihyun shouted "Do you want to eat" He quickly chucked a bit of tomato at hoseok.

Hyungwon laughed grabbing the last two plates.   
The three of them walking out into the lounge going to sit where the other members were already tucking into the meal at the table.


	35. Chapter 34

The next few sections are just daily activities the boys were doing with Kihyun to spend time with him.

Kihyun locked his phone, smiling as he attempted to clean up the mess him and jooheon had made in the kitchen   
Kihyun locked his phone, smiling as he attempted to clean up the mess him and jooheon had made in the kitchen. They wanted to make dumplings for everyone as the rest of the boys were out for the day working on music or fitness. However what he hadn't anticipated was just how bad the two were together cooking.

Kihyun had tried to give him instructions and help but Jooheon was too busy making faces in the dough and playing with flour to listen to him.

Once they had come to some sort of agreement with the filling, kihyun asked jooheon to help with placing them into the deep fryer thinking this would be alright. However as soon as jooheon let go of the dumping and watched it splash into the oil sending droplets up into the air. He realised perhaps he should have done that job instead.

Jooheon gad let out a loud high pitched scream jumping back from the stove knocking all the other dumplings waiting to be friend onto the floor.

Kihyun sent jooheon out of the kitchen to go get cleaned up, laughing at the younger boys behaviour.   
Now he was just stood looking at the camera in front of them and the food on the floor, he walked over the device switching it off, thinking about how they should end the vlog later.

He grabbed the remaining bits of food of the floor and began to clean the mess that was consuming the tiles and floor.

——————————————————————————

Shownu laughed as he sped home, finding it ironic how kihyun was judging the pair when he himself spends most of the evening when they were together in his lap  
Shownu laughed as he sped home, finding it ironic how kihyun was judging the pair when he himself spends most of the evening when they were together in his lap.

He was currently coming back from a jewellery shop, lying to kihyun about his whereabouts in order to keep his surprise a secret. Recently shownu couldn't get kihyun out of his head, everything reminded him of him. His sweet smell, soft locks and cute smile all came together to constantly cause him to feel butterflies.

So now he was ready to ask kihyun out, to be his for a long time and to protect him from all the bad things in the world. Now that the investigation was closed and they had all somewhat moved on he thought it was the perfect chance, with help from wonho and changkyun he picked up a pair of promise rings hiding them in a baby blue box situated inside his pocket.

He would wait a couple of days until they all went out for a meal together before asking, so he could plan out the evening to be perfect. 

———————————————————————————

Changkyun and wonho has just sat down at the restaurant table excited for the meal, they knew of the whole plan and helped shownu with everything.

However the youngest boy noticed his boyfriend was acting out of character, he seemed on edge.

"Wonho hyung? Is everything okay?" He looked towards where the other was starring. His eyes were locked on a women sitting at a table on the other side of the venue, she was alone eating nothing unusual thought changkyun.

"Hmm I'm fine Im just.. That lady i've seen her a lot recently. Something seems odd about her"

"Maybe she just lives in the area?" Changkyun suggested.

"Possibly but i've seen her everywhere leaving the gym when I was with hyunwoo, whenever I take kihyun for lunch or even when me and you go shopping. However I don't see her so much when it's just us or with any of the other members" Wonho's eyes dropped from the direction of the women turning to look at his boyfriend.

He smiled as he looked down to see the younger boy looking up with him confusion written all over his face. He reached down pressing a soft kiss at the end of his nose before ruffling his hair, to which the other just blushed pulling out his phone.

They snapped a photo sending it to the boys who were on the way.

They both giggled at the comments, however changkyun instantly stopped  
They both giggled at the comments, however changkyun instantly stopped. As he felt Wonho's hand move closer up his thigh, his head moving close to his ear. Changkyun could feel his breath as hoseok began to whisper "He may be the dad, but we both know who the real daddy is kyunnie" Hoseok mover away taking pride at the mess chankgyun had now become.

His ears and cheeks pink, his forehead was becoming shiny, and he gently removed wonho's hand from his thigh just in time before anymore teases could happen. As their friends had entered the restaurant walking over to where they were seated.

"You okay kyunie? If you were really hungry you could have ordered something?" Minhyuk spoke concerned completely oblivious to changkyuns not quite so obvious bulge growing in his trousers.

"He wanted to be good and wait" Hoseok answered for him. To which min just nodded sitting beside the male.

"This ones on me boys, you deserve it. We've all been working so hard recently" Shownu announced as they all began to look through the menus.

"You worked hard to hyung" Kihyun said. Getting approval nods from the other boys at the table. 

"Are you sure you've been here before? they don't even sell dumplings" Jooheon whined. "That's what I wanted the most"

Shownu chuckled "here" he pointed to the smaller print in the menu.

Everyone then began to go into conversation discussing future comebacks and music, with the help of kihyun as the photographer.

Hoseok forgetting the familiar women in the room waiting for them all. If only he had said something.


	36. Chapter 35

The boys were finishing off their conversations as shownu had headed over to the restaurant counter to pay for their meal.

By the time they had finished eating most of the other customers had left the building, leaving just themselves and a couple of other customers in the place.

"All done?" Hyungwon asked as hyunwoo headed over.

"Yeah all good" he replied. To which the boys all thanked him for paying as they slowly began to get out of their seats putting on their jackets.

—Shownu POV—

As everyone began to disperse out of the restaurant I quickly pulled changkyun to the side, wanting to check the details for the rest of the night again.

"Are you sure everything is set up? and the code is definitely 0514" I asked.

"Yes hyung, stop panicking" He laughed bumping into me. "Everything is how you wanted it, me and hoseok set it up perfectly don't worry okay?" He looked up at me.

"Sorry Im just really nervous i've never done this before"

"I don't get how your the oldest in our group yet so uncultured when it comes to dating and love. You amuse me" He winked before catching up with wonho at the door.

I took a deep exhale before walking to join them, I was planning on finally asking Kihyun out tonight and I wanted to make sure the evening when smoothly. My plan so far was already doing well, take kihyun to a nice restaurant pay for his meal, as well as the rest of the members which they forced me to do claiming it was compensation for all the printing they did for me. Which was deserving as I had asked them to print out and hang over 200 photos of myself and kihyun as well him with the rest of the members in kyunnies studio.

Which is where I was taking Kihyun next.

"Shownu?" Kihyun softly called.

I looked towards him as he was holding the door open for me, cutting me from my thoughts.

"Thanks" I smiled taking the door from him and exiting too.

We walked in a comfortable silence a few yards away from the others, just taking in the night sky.

"Wow it's really pretty tonight, the sky is so clear" Kihyun pointed up.

"Almost as pretty as you kyun"

"Shut up, stop being cheesy" He laughed.

"Haha but you're correct it's almost perfect"

"Almost?" Kihyun questioned.

"There is one extra thing that could make it perfect" I looked down at him stopping in my path.

"Oh what's that?" He looked intrigued.

"Close your eyes" I whispered coming close to his ear. He blushed, his lips forming a smile.

I leant down and brushing my lips against his, as I placed one hand on his hip the other one grazing his neck my fingertips sitting in his hair.

He kissed back as soon as I pushed harder, his lips tasted so sweet, almost addicting. I didn't want to stop, everything about him was suddenly drawing me in.

I felt his hands push against my chest as he broke the kiss, I opened my eyes meeting his gaze. His pupils were blown, cheeks a crimson colour.

"We should stop, we're in public hyunwoo" He whispered. He giggled looking at the boys who were suspiciously looking away from us ahead.

"Fine but can we finish this later?" I teased.

He just rolled his eyes taking my hand and walking up to catch up with my members.

As we stopped in front of them I pulled kihyun closer to my side before speaking "Thanks for a lovely evening guys but I have something I want to show kihyun before we go back"

They all nodded minhyuk doing the most obvious wink before playfully patting my arm. "Have fun kihyun, tell me the details later" He said before being dragged away by jooheon.

"Where are we going?" Kihyun wandered as we began to head to the studio.

"You'll see soon" 

——————————————-

Kihyun POV

"Shownu why are we here" I gestured as we walked down the familiar hallway, passing by jooheons studio and my own.

I watched as shownu stood in front of changkyuns door entering his pin code.

"Hyung, why are you going into kyunnies studio?" I asked watching as it unlocked further adding to my confusion.

He still didn't say anything, just turning to me reaching out his hand as he opened the door pulling me in.

"I really don't-" I began to speak, but cut myself off as i took in the room.

Changkyuns office was completely transformed. Fairy lights surrounded the room, that were attached with photos of myself and shownu a few of the boys too. Candles were being lit as shownu dashed round the room, as well as the small cakes that were situated on the middle desk. It looked so pretty, "Hyunwoo did you do all of this ? For me?" I gasped as he turned around from lighting to notice he was holding a small blue box in his hand.

"Kihyun come closer" He said holding out his spare hand. As soon as I took it he quickly pulled me closer to him, his hand coming and tucking the hair out of my face and around my ear.

"I know we met in the worst circumstances, but ever since i laid eyes on you I knew you were someone special. I never thought of picturing myself with a guy but you are the most important and perfect factor in my life and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." I starred into his eyes seeing them water a little bit, which made me get emotional.

I was so grateful for everything him and the rest of the boys did for me but shownu was something special. I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for him.

"I could write a million songs but I know it's not enough" He chimed singing his own song, then laughing as his own cringe ness.

We both held onto each other's hands laughing at him.

"What I want to say is will you be my boyfriend" He asked.

"Ye- Before I could finish, somebody crashed through the door.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW" They screamed at us.

I started at shownu in shock reaching to put my hands up above my head, watching as hyunwoo did the same.

The person standing in front of us was holding a gun dressed in all black with a mask covering their face.   
They shut the door behind them, before lowering the gun.

I couldn't move, too terrified in case they'd shoot. Who was this ? We're they going to hurt us ? was this a set up by the rest of the members.?


	37. Chapter 36

Third POV

The two boys stood shaking, hands in the air and eyes locked on the person in front of them.

Slowly the person holding them hostage dropped the gun reaching up to remove the mask.

As the cover dropped revealing the identity, Kihyun stood in shock as he recognised the women in front of him.

mina.. his ex girlfriend, a psycho who he was supposed to never see again. 

He stood there in shock, as his head puzzled of the pieces together. The Post lady who he helped weeks earlier, the lady at the dance competition, the lady who ruined his life was now standing a few yards in front of him.

Kihyun's blood was racing his head dizzy, he couldn't move.

"Aw Kihyun. Baby. You recognise me?" The women purred. She started to walk closer, to the boys. Shownu looked terrified, quickly intertwining his hand with the younger boy. "Is this your new toy hm?" She laughed pointing to the gesture.

"What do you want?!" Kihyun screamed trying to hold back tears. "Why are you here? I know you did everything you...you were the one weren't you? At the competition you organised it?" He was now shaking, his head red with anger with eyes brimmed with tears.

"Aw well done kyun you finally worked out it was me all along. Your so smart now" She sarcastically commented.

"Don't call me that" Kihyun bit back.

"What is this?" Shownu whispered out. He was now also visibly shaking.

Kihyun turned to his partner "She is my ex girlfriend, a complete psycho lunatic. We broke up years ago, she followed me everywhere not being able to deal with the fact-

"That you ruined my life, coming out to me while we were dating. You made a mockery of me! You could have kept it to yourself in secret. Our families had everything kihyun, private businesses we would have taken over" Shownu stepped in from of kihyun as the women got closer.

"Once we broke up our families business collapsed as your parents didn't invest any money into us anymore. Your lies about me saying I was controlling you and stalking, caused my family to frown upon me too. We lost everything because of you, why couldn't you have stayed with me, our families businesses would have thrived with us at the front" She said through gritted teeth.

"But no the poor babie had to come out and ruin everything, taking it all away from me" She smiled stepping back.

"So I took everything away from you, with the only thing left being him" She pointed at shownu, who was now stood protectively in front of kihyun his arms wrapped round his body.

"Look whatever you need or want please I'll pay for it all we.. we have the money.. I'll call my manager he can help. Please just don't do this right now you've caused enough damage." Shownu pleaded pulling out his mobile device.

The girl just yelled causing shownu to drop it on the floor cracking the screen.

"No!! It's too late now, my family turned away from me believing the stupid lies that came from that mouth" She spat towards them.

"Please.. I beg you" Shownu began to cry pleading with the women, still holding on tightly to the boy behind him. Kihyun now letting the tears roll down his face.

"It's too late" She laughed, stepping further back pulling up the weapon so it was in front aiming directly at the pair.

"Please wait!! Me.. you said you wanted to cause kihyun pain? Yes so shoot me. Leave him please"   
Shownu shouted through tears.

Kihyun pulling him to face him in shock of the comment.

"I guess that could work, I mean that was cause the same damage" She smiled a grin that would cause the boys to shake more.

"Shownu, shownu what are you saying? why did you say that!" Kihyun cried punching at the elders chest.

Shownu took the boys fists in his own hands "I love you Yoo Kihyun, more than anything in the world. I'd do anything for you, I said i'd protect you no matter what so i'm living up to that." 

"No!" Kihyun screamed through sobs. "Please I can't do this again, I can't lose someone again." He looked up to shownu eyes blood shot.

"Hurry up with the shitty love story, never heard anything more stupid" The women rollled her eyes watching.

"Look at me" Shownu placed his hands on the boys face. "You can do this, you'll get through this. The boys will help you I know they will" He grabbed the smaller boys hands pushing them against kihyun's chest. "I'll always be here with you, right here" He pushed against his heart.

"I lov-

He speech was cut off with a loud gun shot noise that shook the room.


	38. Chapter 37

Wonho POV—-

I smiled watching the lovebirds walk down the path to the studio, hoping that kihyun would say yes to shownu's offer.   
"Stop being so nosey bunny" Kyunnie whined at my side.

"I'm not i'm just worried about hyung he's been so nervous all day" I replied looking down at changkyun who was pouting.

"Come on I'll just follow them into the building I promise after that you'll have all my attention" I poked his dimples.

He just exhaled before saying "It's fine~" He took my hand skipping in front following the path towards the pair.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Hyungwon called behind us.

"We're being nosey!" Changkyun laughed not even turning back to look at the boys.

I heard minhyuk squeal before the members ran up behind us also heading in the direction is the lovebirds.

We all silently walked towards the door of the building, watching as the pair unlocked the door. However I recognised another figure a few yards behind them entering the apartment too, it was the lady sat in the restaurant earlier. Why was she following them again?

I had enough of her suspicions behaviour and ran from the group heading after her. I watched as the door shut behind her as she entered the building, I was still a few yards away sprinting now to keep up.

"STOP RIGHT THERE" A voice shouted just as I grabbed the door handle.

Turning around I was met with a police officer jogging towards me, his face looked out of breath as if he had just run too.

I looked at him in complete confusion as the members had caught me up, also questioning the officers comment.

"Do you know that women?" He asked as another officer sprinted up being him.

We all looked at each other panic written on each of the boys face.

"No?" I said.

"We've been watching her for weeks she's the main suspect in the attack, she's been following you all for months now" He said.

"What? What the f**k we were told the investigation was closed" Hyungwon questioned.

"We had to say that to keep her off our trail" One of the officer said. "We were planning on confronting her tonight, but we lost her out of view until just now"

"Then what are you doing still standing here" Changkyun screamed.

I turned facing him, completely distracted by changkyun's shout.

I watched as the officers pulled the door running straight in, the rest of us stayed out by the entrance watching as more police cars entered the area.   
"They aren't all here from hyung and kyun right?" Jooheon called out. Pointing as the vehicles pulled up in front.

However our gaze shots up towards the building as a gun shot ripped through the night. It was followed by a second shot, causing all of us to flinch and move away.

I stood in shock watching as everything moved in slow motion in front of us, police officers ran out of their cars entering inside, while others ushered us away.

But I couldn't hear them, my legs carried more forward as I ripped away from changkyun heading into the scene. I sprinted up the stairs pushing past the officers calling me back, as I made my way to the floor I saw two officers restraining the women on the floor. Her face was smiling evilly as blood poured out from her stomach slacking her shirt and staining the floor.

However I rushed past them entering kyunnies studio, to see a sight out of what I could only describe as a horror film.

Shownu was led on the floor bleeding as an officer was talking to him, but there was blood everywhere I could see where he had been shot but I could see the life draining out of him.

But my heart broke as Kihyun was leant over him screaming and calling for him to stay awake. Walking over to him I held onto his body closing my eyes, I could not believe the scene i was witnessing.


	39. Chapter 38

Kihyun POV 

"Shownu please please wake up, I can't do this without you" I called through tears, holding his hand as I sat beside him on the hospital bed. The doctors are saying its a 50/50 chance he'll survive but I know he'll pull through, at least thats what I keep telling myself.

I leant back in the chair, watching the same machines blink and monitor his heart and blood. After the police arrived the ambulance crew soon followed taking shownu to the ER, with myself and the members following along in the back of the police car.

They took that psycho away in a private ambulance but I hope she died, she looked pretty much gone as they dragged her away.

"Kihyun here, have you eaten?" Hyungwon walked into the room, carrying a tray of food the other members shuffling in behind.

They had visited everyday since he was admitted here, which was almost a week ago now. But I was the only one who slept over night, against the nurses wishes but she couldn't stop me.

"Yeah, I had something earlier" I lied watching as they sat around beginning to tuck into their meal.

"Have the nurses said anything since yesterday" Minhyuk asked as he began feeding jooheon.

"Nope they just keep saying the same thing, his pressure is low blah blah blah his chances are low blah blah" I rolled my eyes. He'd be fine, the doctors didn't know how much of a fighter shownu was he'd recover im sure, i'm certain.

"Kihyun ah, there just doing their job, you should be so rude to them-" Wonho started lecturing.

"No! They're not, I heard them earlier saying if there's no progress they will turn the machines off in less than two weeks" I looked at them "I'm not letting that happen"

I watched as they all dropped their gaze to their laps, not commenting anything after I had spoken.

I know I should be nicer to them but I couldn't if they were even on the doctors side for a second I don't think I could ever forgive them.

—————

I sat back in my seat watching as each of the members spoke to shownu, talking about their day and saying a short pray before they began to exit.

"Kihyun I know you want to stay tonight but please come back home have a shower and a comfortable nights sleep then we can come straight back in the morning ?" Changkyun tapper on my shoulder his arm coming and resting against my back.

"I don't know...what if he wakes up" I reached down to shownu, my hand resting on his thigh.

"Kihyun they would call us straight away, please you need a break" Wonho came into the room as the other members waited outside.

"Kyunnie is right, come home just for one night" I looked up at them both, they looked just as exhausted as me.

I nodded in response, watching as they both smiled "We'll wait outside kyun, to say goodnight" Changkyun said before he gave me a hug exiting the room with hoseok.

"Shownu, I'm going to go now, not for long though don't worry. I promise i'll be right back in the morning, so don't me too much" I laughed holding onto his hands. Even though he wasn't responsive his hands were still so warm, I didn't want to let go.  
"Wait for me? please. I love you" I leaned down placing a kiss on his forehead, brushing the hair out of his face.

I looked at his image one last time before joining the boys outside, as I was with them I noticed the pleaser look on the nurses face. Sighing we left the hospital, how I wished they were as nice as nayeon the nurse who looked after me.

———————  
"Kihyun it's been three weeks now, we can't keep him on much longer if his body is still unresponsive, please you have to understand us. There are other people who need this medicine" Said one of the doctors.

"NO, NO I'm not allowing it, you can't ? Surely? Guys come on" I looked at the members who all had tears rolling down their face.

"Please..he's right there must be something you can do" Jooheon croaked out.

"Look Im sorry guys but if there isn't any activity by the end of the day. Then..we'll have to switch it off, I can only apologise but this is policy rule" He stated before rushing out the door.

"No they can't ?! He's our hyung, our leader, we won't let it" Minhyuk's voice cracked as he rested his body against shownu's legs crying into the clothing.

I just stood in shock, was there really nothing they could do?

"We have to be strong, for him" Wonho pointed at Hyunwoo before breaking down into tears hugging changkyun.

This is all my fault, they should have never of helped me in the hospital. God damn it it's all my fault. Maybe Mina was right if I hadn't come out, followed my dreams and just stayed with her none of this would be happening.

My family and friends would still be alive and Hyunwoo wouldn't be on the blink of death.

My head felt dizzy as tears continued to stream down my face.

"Hyunwoo, Shownu, Love please... I'm begging you.. I can't do this... I'm sorry i'm so sorry" I talked through sobs.

THIRD POV —- 

As kihyun leant down holding shownu's hand sobbing into the materials, he hadn't noticed the machines flashing. Brain monitors displaying activity.

But had anyone noticed


	40. Chapter 39

"Please Hyunwoo" Kihyun begged one final time. The doctors had started coming into the room, getting closer and closer to the machines.

"Shownu hyung" Jooheon whispered under his breath as he held onto minhyuk. The rest of the members sobbing at his side.

"Boys I know this is hard but please can you move away from him now, so we can lay him to rest" One of the doctors politely asked.

"NO!" Kihyun spat at them moving towards one of the two doctors in the room. "Don't you f****** dare" His face was completely red, as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Kyun, Kyun stop they.. they have to..okay please don't.. just come here" Wonho called out bringing the boy into his chest, kihyun tried to fight back and move out of his grip but hoseok was too strong and wouldn't let him go.

"Hang on, wait" One of the men in uniform shouted just as the other was about unplug a machine.   
"Here! Here look." He pointed to the brain monitor. "It's spiking it's going up! He's still there" Now all the members were standing around Hyunwoo's body, silently praying that he was telling the truth.

"Okay, On the count of five, we will give 5 doses of kempt and I'll take the main breathing tube out. Shownu if you can hear me I'm going to need you to start breathing on your own okay" The doctors rushed round his head, injecting medicine and pulling off certain wires and replacing them with others.

"All set" One of the doctors placed both hands on his main tube. "Ready on three, two one" The tubes disconnected and all eyes were on his body.

But there was nothing... no movement.

"I'm sorry guys I thought I saw some- The doctor began but was suddenly cut off by the violent cough of shownu.

"Omg omg omg shownu shownu breathe" Kihyun jumped to his side.

"Calm down Hyunwoo just slow down" The doctors were pulling up from lying down, sitting him up right on the bed.

"Guys..I...I could hear you, I could give up on you all that easily" He managed to choke out through coughs.

They all bursted into tears coming into his arms, multiple comments of thankful ness.

"Kyun, I heard every word. I tried so many times to wake up, If broke my heart hearing your please" He spoke as they all lifted of him "I promise i'd protect you and i'd never leave you. I love you too much" he laughed through the tears, his hand coming up against kihyun's face.

"I thought you were gone shownu, I came so close to never seeing you again" Kihyun cried in his arms.

"It's okay, I'm here now. How are you all holding up" He nodded to the other smiling faces in the room each stained with tears.

They began quiet conversations about what had happened after the incident, reassuring shownu that they were all safe and were excited that they had their brother back to keep minhyuk and changkyun in line.

——————————————————————————

The members had left the two alone for the night to give them time to catch up while they get the house somewhat tidy for his return.

The members had left the two alone for the night to give them time to catch up while they get the house somewhat tidy for his return   
"The sky looks so pretty tonight Kyun" Shownu commented as his lover laid in his arms head resting in his neck.

Kihyun just smiled "Not as pretty as you though hyung"

"Mmm that's debatable" He muffled into kyun's hair.   
"I missed your smell"

"Your so weird you know that" Kihyun laughed pulling away from him.

Their eyes locking onto each other, "But you love it right?"

"Wouldn't change it for the world" Smiling they pushed there foreheads against each other they turned and watched the sun set in the horizon. Yellow, red and orange rays illuminating the room.

"I love you Kyun"

"I love you too" Kihyun pulled him into a kiss.


	41. Chapter 40

"Jooheon ah it's been weeks now stop with this" Shonwu complained as the boy tried to feed him some rice.

"Hyung I just went to make sure you eat properly" Jooheon whined. "Feed me then, I want some it smells good" Minhyuk opened his mouth up wide waiting for the food.

"Of course it's good kihyun cooked it" Shownu smiled looking at his lover across the table.   
"his food if the best"

"Aish stop" Kihyun blushed taking a spoonful of food.

The members went into quiet conversation, enjoying the company of each other before they work on their music. Shownu had fully recovered now, and the group had began to start going back to schedule, Kihyun helping with the photography.

"Kyun come, I have something I want to give to you" Shownu stated as he piled up the plates.

"Hyung if this is another one of your farting pranks don't even dare" Kihyun laughed getting up and following him out of the room.

"I promise it's good" Shownu chuckled opening up his door. Kihyun following in behind him.

"Here, I got this for you I was meant to give it to you a while back but we've been so busy recently" Shownu picked up a present, wrapped in blue paper handing it to the boy.

"Shownu ah, you didn't have to get me anything?" Kihyun sighed looking at the square gift in his hand.

"Please just open it" Shownu smiled ruffling the boys hair.

Slowly kihyun stood opening up the gift, peeling off the layers. It revealed a white picture frame, but he could only see the back, lifting it up he turned it around to reveal one of the first photos they took together in the dorm.

It revealed a white picture frame, but he could only see the back, lifting it up he turned it around to reveal one of the first photos they took together in the dorm  
It was a black and white image, framed in a white frame with the date the two made it official.

"Shownu.. this is so simple but so perfect" He gasped "Thank you" Kihyun walked up to the taller male his arms reaching behind his neck.

Their lips brushing together in a short but sweet kiss, shownu's arms nesting on the boys lower back.

"You know I could give you a gift in return Hyunwoo" Kihyun whispered into the kiss.

Pulling away shownu hummed in acknowledgement. "You don't have to give me anything in response kyun" He looked down a blush spreading across his face.

"But I want to"

——————

Kihyun's hands began to shake with nerves as he pulled out of the hug and led him over to the bed.   
Looking at the sheets a million thoughts ran through his head, he hadn't done anything with a guy before.

"Kihyun? We don't have to do anything if you won't want to" Shownu engulfed the boy in a back hug his arms gripping the boys torso.

"No,,no it's not that I have just well you know, with a guy,,,.. never" Kihyun stuttered becoming a mess.

"Neither but i've done my research kyun, just in case" Shownu whispered in his ear planting a kiss under his ear.

Kihyun just let out a mewed whine, as he became putty in the older boys arms.

"Hmm what was that? Shownu began planting kisses all up and down the younger's neck. His arms moving to gently push him against the bed.

Kihyun was led on the bed, turning to lay on his back as his hyung was stripping himself to his boxers. Kihyun doing the same, throwing the discarded clothing across the room.

"Eager?" Shownu lifted a brow.   
"Shut up" Kihyun laughed as he covered his chest.

The atmosphere between them started to change as their feelings were up in the air. The older began to move up the bed coming to sit on his knees his partner resting underneath him.

"Close your eyes kyun, relax" He whispered removing the boys folded hands.

Gently he began to leave a trail of kisses from his lips, past his neck and chest until he got to waist line of his boxers. 

——-

"Here sit up" Hyunwoo called as he walked back into the room with a damp towel and clean clothes for the younger, who was sprawled our on the bed still in bliss from what happened.

"Thanks" Kihyun blushed looking away from his gaze, he didn't feel like looking at him in the eyes with what had just happened.

"Did I do well?" Shownu chuckled as he put a fresh t shirt on.

"You make it sound like it was test" Kihyun whined as he wiped himself clean, pulling the blanket up to his chest. All he could smell was the boys scent, on the pillow the duvet and now on himself.

"If it was did I pass?" He winked.

"You kill me sometimes" Kihyun roller his eyes turning over. "How can you be some upbeat after what happened?" rolling his eyes and burying himself in the bed.

Shownu just laughed as he jumped into bed next to him, holding his body tightly to his chest.

"YAH HAVE YOU TO FINISHED?! KYUN WHINING ISNT SOMETHING I WANT TO HEAR" Jooheon shouted through the wall.

"SAYS YOU JOOHEON YOU AND MINHYUK ARE ALWAYS ARE LOUD" Wonho comentes from behind another wall.

"AT LEAST I DONT MAKE HIM CALL ME DADDY" Minhyuk chimes back, earning and eruption of laughs from all the boys in the apartment.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME NOT GETTING ANY ACTION" Hyungwon shouted.

"YOU CAN JOIN US, I DONT MIND" Minhyuk smirked.

"ID RATHER BLEACH MY EYES THEN JOIN YOU KINKY SHIT" Hyungwon started another round of laughs.

Once all the comments had finished, the two boys in bed turned to each other hands intertwined, legs tangled.

Foreheads presser together, lightly pressing kisses to one and others lips.

"I love you so much hyunwoo"

"I love you just as much" Shonwu planted another kiss to the boys cheek, nose and lips.

——————————

This is the end kinda sad this is the first book i ever wrote lol :(( and it was fun to write <3

anyway i'm currently starting a new book of monsta x and ateez in a mafia gang.

it's baso changkyun angst and trying to find where he fits in life, but it'll be good it'll have more smut in lol and also be written better !! so check it out

THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
